


Считалочка

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip Dip (Считалочка) [9]
Category: Crossworlds (1997), Fifth Element (1997), Labyrinths of Echo (Max Frei), Lost in Space (1998), Red Dwarf, Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: M/M, Mental Coercion, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очень старая версия первой части (которая теперь Пересчет), скорее всего я ее сотру скоро, но пока пусть повисит.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Приходит первой благодарность</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Второй – всего лишь суррогат</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Три одиночества попарно</em>
  <br/>
  <em>В четвертый раз всего лишат</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. раз Благодарность

_Thank you for Relaxation, Complication, Hibernation, and Irritation_   
_Seclusion, Confusion, all my Impurities and Insecurities_   
_‘Cause l know its God just perfecting me_   
_That's why... today I take life as it comes_   
_India Arie_Gratitude_

_Спасибо тебе за Расслабление, Осложнение, Бездействие и Раздражение_  
 _Уединение, Смятение, все мои грязные пятна и опасные положения_  
 _Потому что я знаю - это Бог просто совершенствует меня._  
 _Вот почему… сегодня я принимаю жизнь такой, какой она приходит_   
_Индия Ари_Благодарность_

\- Закари!  
\- Морин, я уже проверил это!  
\- А ты перепроверь ещё раз! Не смей опускать руки!  
В медлаборатории разгорелся обычный скандал. Иногда к нему присоединялись Джуди или Дон, или оба сразу. Профессор Робинсон никогда не вмешивался в это. Ему лучше было держаться от доктора Закари Смита как можно дальше, раз решение избавить его от жизни зависело полностью от него, как от главы экспедиции. Не стоило ему привязываться к будущему монстру. Ему нужно было определить, когда произойдёт преображение, чтобы было не слишком поздно, но и не слишком рано. Где пролегает черта, отделяющая человека от монстра, тем более, если этим человеком является такой подонок и мерзавец, как доктор Смит? Где пролегает черта, отделяющая убийство от уничтожения? Ему нужно быть как можно более объективным.  
Надежда на излечение доктора от «паучьих» ген была невелика, и Закари тешил своё самолюбие, разыгрывая перед семьёй Робинсонов упавшего духом пессимиста. Прошло уже три года с момента его заражения, и гибридизация уже начала проявляться на внутренних органах. Мучавшие доктора боли и сопутствующие психические изменения заставили Морин, Джуди и Дона практически переселиться в медлабораторию. Морин и Джуди пытались помогать Смиту в исследованиях, а Дон охранял женщин от их пациента. Иногда Дона подменял Робот. Иногда через глаза Робота за Закари наблюдал Уилл.  
А несколько раз Уилл приходил к отцу, чтобы рассказать о своих новых изобретениях, но… Джон Робинсон так и не сдержал своё обещание слушать сына, принимать его всерьёз. Разве было ему дело до игрушек Уилла, когда на его плечах лежал груз ответственности за жизнь и смерть не только доктора Смита, но и всей своей семьи. Если он опоздает с решением о казни доктора, он подвергнет всех опасности. Возможно, уже сейчас, отчаявшись найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, Смит строит планы захвата «Юпитера 2». Он знает, что его двойник смог легко справиться с тремя женщинами, но Джон и Дон представляли бы для него реальную опасность, с ними ему следовало считаться.  
Единственной, кого не интересовала история с доктором, была Пенни. Она уже стала молодой девушкой, и всё, что её интересовало… да, как бы выразился Уилл: есть ли на борту парни, и что она будет носить. Второй вопрос выводил её из себя, – их гардероб был далеко не резиновым, из своих шмоток она уже выросла, а стенной шкаф Джуди не выдерживал дележа между сёстрами. Пенни научилась портняжничать, скорняжничать и вышивать крестиком, но запасы материала, годного к употреблению, не могли удовлетворить потребности молодой леди, пытающейся соперничать со своей старшей сестрой, потому что ответ на первый насущный вопрос был также неутешительным – единственный парень на борту был парнем её сестры.  
Странности начали происходить за два дня до трёхлетия отбытия. Они не отмечали этот день, просто календарь, которому они следовали, имел в себе эту дату, также как и день заражения доктора – для того, чтобы сориентироваться, сколько ещё примерно им остаётся. Робинсонам – лететь до дома, Смиту – жить. Первый срок приближался к ещё семи годам, второй вряд ли мог дотянуть до года. Закари и, правда, вынашивал планы захватить корабль, хотя, признался он сам себе, ни один из них он осуществлять не намеревался. Чувство самосохранения бледнело перед ужасом стать тем существом, которое снилось ему в кошмарах. После того, как его двойник-монстр чуть не убил его, отвращение к самому себе стало отправной точкой на пути доктора к просветлению. Терзавшие его боли и затуманенное сознание не давали ему осознать того, что с ним происходит, но вся воля его теперь была направлена на то, чтобы уйти из мира как можно более достойно.  
Первая странность была как раз связана с состоянием доктора Смита. У него и раньше были бредовые состояния, но за три дня до трехлетия его галлюцинации приобрели массовый характер. В два часа пополудни, когда Морин пришла проведать Джуди и Дона, дежуривших в медлаборатории, она застала доктора свободно гуляющим по коридору и бормочущим что-то о чудовищах. Первое удивило её больше, чем второе, Смита следовало держать в изоляции, даже если он находился в беспомощном состоянии. Заперев испуганного Закари в медлаборатории, миссис Робинсон нашла Джуди в соседнем коридоре, в полуобмороке. Решив, что доктор пытался сбежать и напугал этим её дочь, Морин отправилась на поиски зятя. Дон обнаружился нескоро. Ему нужно было время, чтобы дойти до жилого отсека из машинного отделения на другом конце Юпитера, где он неожиданно для себя оказался. Выяснилось, что доктор Смит, которого осматривала Джуди, внезапно начал выказывать беспокойство и в приступе паники случайно ударил её. Дон, недолго думая, приложил доктора пару раз о стенку, но тот не переставал кричать о нападении чудовищ, называя Дона тупым ублюдком, что окончательно вывело майора из себя. К счастью для Закари, Джуди также заметила что-то, что показалось ей монстром, и тоже истошно закричала. Майор Вест бросился к ней, и тут же оказался в малознакомой ему части корабля. Джуди, которая была настолько испугана, что разговаривать смогла только через сутки, подтвердила, что видела то самое чудовище, а также как её муж растворился прямо в воздухе. За ним следом исчезло и чудовище.  
По описаниям пресловутый монстр был сильно похож на то, во что должен был превратиться доктор Смит, тот же чёрный блестящий панцирь, только ростом он был чуть пониже, и, по словам Джуди, больше напоминал ящерицу или саламандру на задних лапах. Обыскав весь корабль, ничего похожего на жизненную форму, кроме их восьмерых, обнаружено не было. Зато странности с того дня начали происходить с завидной регулярностью. То пропадут какие-то вещи, то какой-то отсек корабля как будто растворится на некоторое время… Профессор три раза пытался найти дорогу в собственную каюту, а упорно попадал в медлабораторию, которая была в нескольких милях от неё. Закари забился в самый дальний угол своей камеры, взволнованный таким пристальным вниманием к своей особе со стороны своего будущего палача. Случаев же появления и растворения не только членов экипажа, но и весьма странных личностей и существ, было не перечесть. Морин упорно называла их духами, хотя эти «духи» вполне материально влияли на их мир. Маленькие пушистые комочки чувствительно проели (в буквальном смысле) брешь в их и так скудном запасе еды; маленькие зубастые твари напугали Блипа до икоты, и он больше не отходил от Пенни ни на шаг; жуткое существо двух метров росту с дредами напугало саму Пенни, облапав её голову с неизвестными намерениями; левитирующая жаба довершила разгром на складе продуктов; появлялись и пропадали люди в самых разнообразных одеждах, гуманоидные существа самых невероятных расцветок с самыми невероятными отростками на головах и не только, мелкие и крупные негуманоиды совсем невероятных форм. Большинство из них пожирало их запасы (и не только еды, вернее того, что может считаться едой для человека), пакостило и гадило повсюду, и только самые разумные терялись в неожиданно сменившейся обстановке, и к самым разумным люди относились весьма редко. В общем, вавилонское столпотворение.  
Уилл признался, что понимает, с чем это может быть связано, но так как ответа у него никто не спросил, причину странных происшествий они так и не выяснили. До того часа, когда все вопросы отпали сами собой.  
\- Пауки!  
Истошный крик раздался в самый неподходящий момент – профессор только собрался с духом. Так как ситуация продолжала оставаться шаткой уже на протяжении трёх дней, и аномалии стали проявляться чаще, Джон всерьёз обеспокоился безопасностью команды. Смит стал просто неуправляем, этим утром он пытался взять в заложники Джуди, но Дону удалось его усмирить. В это неспокойное время им ещё не хватало угрозы со стороны этого сумасшедшего. Возможно, пришло время избавиться хотя бы от этой опасности, если устранить аномалию они были не в состоянии. Профессор решился на казнь. Он шёл к медлаборатории, но крик Пенни застал его на полпути.  
\- Дочка, я иду! Морин, пятый коридор, - добавил он в коммуникатор. Теперь, даже выходя в туалет, все брали с собой коммуникаторы, чтобы можно было сообщить, где ты находишься. – Робота туда!  
Когда мистер Робинсон добежал до указанного коридора, его взору предстала весьма странная картина: Пенни, вжавшуюся в стенку, защищали от знакомых пауков двое незнакомых мужчин. Один - в доспехах, отдалённо напоминающих боевой комплект майора Веста, только весьма потрёпанный и во многих местах залатанный. Другой – в золотистой пилотной куртке и таком же золотистом круглом шлеме, смотревшийся слишком весело и от этого уязвимо рядом с напарником, закованным в тёмную, а от этого серьёзную, несмотря на общее состояние, броню. Робинсон видел, как несколько пауков, прорвав их оборону, вцеплялись в практически незащищённую плоть золотистого рыцаря, и было тяжело осознавать, в какой неприятный сюрприз это могло потом вылиться для защитника его дочери.  
Появление очередных «гостей», или «духов» не удивило профессора, хотя раньше они не появлялись такими плотными группами, тем более нескольковидовыми.  
Пауки не успели распространиться по кораблю – их было несколько десятков, и профессор с Роботом, заблокировав им дорогу с обоих концов, застали в живых только несколько штук, которых и добили с легкостью. Пауки до этого ещё ни разу не появлялись, что было странно, учитывая, какую прорву разнообразных чудовищ они повидали за эти несколько дней, и показались профессору почти что родными.  
Когда коридор был очищен и тщательно проверен, профессор, наконец, обратил более пристальное внимание на двух незнакомцев, которые всё не собирались растворяться в воздухе, как все предыдущие визитёры.  
\- Вам следует осмотреть раны. Яд этих пауков может вызывать мутации, - наконец решил он с ними заговорить.  
\- А, это… пустяки, - весело отозвался золотистый, сняв свой нелепый круглый шлем и оказавшись таким же золотистым блондином. И, правда, подойдя ближе, Джон не обнаружил на нём никаких видимых повреждений.  
\- Всё-таки вас стоит осмотреть. Если избавиться от яда сразу, есть шанс не заразиться.  
\- Да что вы, пустые хлопоты, - ещё радостнее отмахнулся незнакомец и представился. – Командор Риммер. Арнольд Риммер. Друзья зовут меня Ас.  
Пожав протянутую ладонь, Джон восхитился про себя – какое крепкое рукопожатие… Какое бесстрашие… Какой парень… Отмахнувшись от странных для счастливо женатого мужчины мыслей, он протянул ладонь второму гостю, который так и не откинул забрало. И тут только профессор заметил, что правая рука «рыцаря в чёрных доспехах», как уже окрестила его про себя Пенни, была искусственного происхождения, то есть протезом. Раньше это не бросалось в глаза из-за того, что металлическая конечность сливалась по цвету и стилю с доспехами. Она была такой же тёмной и собранной из всевозможного хлама.  
Не заметив, что, пожав руку, второй незнакомец не представился, Робинсон старший пригласил их жестом следовать за собой. Так как он всё ещё хотел, чтобы блондина со странным прозвищем Ас осмотрели, он повёл их в медлабораторию.  
\- Джуди, прими пациента. Возможно двух. Пенни, ты в порядке?  
\- Да, вроде. А рыцаря проверять не нужно? – только сейчас Робинсон заметил, как его младшая дочь, которая по идее должна быть сейчас напуганной нападением пауков, напропалую флиртует с суровым незнакомцем с искусственной рукой.  
\- Возможно, - бросил он задумчиво и пожелал, чтобы незнакомцы остались.  
Закари сидел в изоляторе, а Вест, разрывавшийся во время инцидента между охраной Джуди и хорошей дракой, нервно поглядывал на незваных гостей. Джуди быстро осмотрела сестру, но блондин от осмотра отказался.  
\- Вы не понимаете, в какой опасности... – начала настаивать Джуди, но ее прервал второй гость, заметивший Смита за стеклом изолятора. Он наставил на него свою пушку, а майор Вест, которому не понравилось угрожающее поведение незнакомца, наставил пушку на него.  
\- Это он? – с любопытством осведомился у своего спутника Риммер, разглядывая Закари. Тот, в свою очередь, прижавшись к стеклу, пожирал их всех безумными глазами.  
\- Брось пушку, здесь незачем стрелять. Здесь всё под контролем, - с успокаивающей угрозой произнёс Дон и осторожно вынул из искусственной руки «черного рыцаря» бластер.  
Тот с неохотой отдал оружие, а потом, наконец, снял шлем. Броня не работала автоматически, поэтому ему пришлось силой разводить щитки забрала.  
Пенни восторженно вскрикнула, так как первой поняла, кто перед ними.  
\- Я тоже так думал… - хриплый голос пришельца был гораздо ниже и… горче, чем голос известного им майора Дональда Веста, но, тем не менее, он принадлежал именно ему. Также как и лицо, скрытое за неаккуратной бородкой и парой шрамов.  
\- Я? – менее потрёпанная версия майора, проморгавшись, сглотнула.  
\- Вы должны уничтожить это чудовище, пока не стало слишком поздно, - зловеще предсказал всё тот же голос.  
\- Это Дональд Вест из будущего, - констатировал Уилл, появившийся на пороге.  
\- Я, конечно, майор, но я не идиот! – огрызнулся Дон. Уилл неверяще усмехнулся.  
\- Ваши шрамы… - опомнилась первой Джуди. – Это результат нападения Смита?  
\- Не бойтесь, у меня иммунитет. Как оказалось.  
\- Дуракам везёт, - вздохнул Смит, к которому вернулся разум. Кто знает, на сколько его хватит на этот раз. Профессор вздохнул – ему гораздо легче было бы привести приговор в исполнение, если бы Смит не был так разумен…  
\- Я промедлил? – произнёс Джон, потупившись.  
\- Нет… Это я… Я не смог… - на лице прибывшего Веста отразилась старая боль.  
\- У нас нет другого выхода. Я разрешаю…  
\- Папа! – дуэтом выкрикнули Джуди и Уилл.  
\- Я знаю, дети, но майор нас предупредил… у нас нет выхода.  
\- Есть! Я же пытался объяснить тебе, папа, - у Уилла перехватило дыхание. – Я нашёл решение.  
\- Почему я ничего об этом не знаю? – покачала головой Джуди.  
\- Потому что если даже я объясню тебе, ты не поймёшь. Это не биология, это физика.  
\- Уилл? – потребовал отчёта профессор.  
\- Я изменил кое-что в конструкции моей машины времени…  
\- Так это всё ты? Все эти аномалии и майор… - махнул Робинсон старший рукой в сторону новоприбывшего.  
\- Но я ещё не включал её!  
\- Ты помнишь, что машина не была включена, когда мы попали в ту аномалию… Ты понимаешь, что подвергаешь нас всех опасности? Машина разрушит корабль. Впрочем… Её можно не включать, и тогда все аномалии… в общем, их не будет. – Джон не нашел подходящего слова.  
\- Папа!  
\- Нет, решено. Разбери машину.  
\- Я раз уже проходил через такое, - весело вставил слово Арнольд. – Ты уничтожишь машину, а потом всё станет… как будто вам это приснилось. Вы будете всё помнить, но окажетесь до того, как Уилл собрал машину. Это весело. Если не пытаться размышлять о том, что произошло, а то можно голову сломать, - он виновато улыбнулся, почесав в затылке.  
\- У вас тоже была машина времени?  
\- Да, только мы её нашли, а не сделали.  
\- Можно, пожалуйста, вернуться к теме моего исцеления, - высказался Закари, давно уже нервно прислушивавшийся к разговору. – Уилл, как машина времени поможет мне?  
\- Я не знаю, как это объяснить, доктор… В общем, гены паука отделятся от ваших. Это не только машина времени, но и машина пространства... В некотором роде.  
\- И что нужно, чтобы включить её?  
\- Подключить её к нашему подпространственному двигателю.  
\- Ещё один аргумент против, - отрезал Робинсон старший.  
\- Но папа!  
\- Выслушай Уилла, Джон, - на пороге возникла Морин. – Тебе давно пора это сделать.  
\- Если включить машину, аномалии прекратятся. И нужно это сделать до того, как корабль действительно начал разваливаться, - объяснил Робинсон младший.  
\- У вас есть другой выход, профессор, - посерьёзнев, одобряюще кивнул Робинсонам Риммер.  
\- Даже я согласен попробовать, если Ас за, - кивнул Вест из будущего. – Любой вариант годится, если это может предотвратить тот кошмар, в который я попал.  
\- Джон? – Морин, сложив руки на груди, ждала ответа мужа, и по её позе было понятно, что ждёт она ответа вполне определённого.  
\- Ладно, - Закари, Уилл и Джуди облегчённо вздохнули. - Но разве у нас есть достаточно топлива?  
\- В этом как раз загвоздка…  
\- Никакой загвоздки, - весело откликнулся странный блондин. – Я сейчас.  
\- У него корабль, который умеет перемещаться через эти... – помахал неопределённо руками Вест из будущего. - И у него есть запасы топлива.  
\- Уилл, а что бы ты делал, если бы у мистера Риммера не было топлива, мне интересно… - задумчиво высказался профессор.  
\- Вообще-то я надеялся на чудо.  
\- Оригинальное мышление, - пробубнил про себя Джон.  
\- Тебя только что обозвали чудом, - донёс партнёру Вест из будущего, когда тот вернулся с маленькой коробкой.  
\- Эх, как меня только не называли… - отмахнулся тот. - Думаю, этого должно хватить.

Через несколько часов они стояли в машинном зале. Все, включая Закари. Машина Уилла, похожая на большую синюю бутыль, заключённую в металлический каркас, была подключена к двигателю. Но самой замечательной её частью был всё тот же магменный портал, который уже начал раскручиваться.  
\- Всё готово, - сказал Уилл.  
\- У меня есть последнее слово, на всякий случай, если ничего не получится, - сказал Смит, которого подвели к порталу, который ему предстояло пройти. – Я благодарен вам за то, что вы пытались для меня сделать. Даже если вы делали это не для меня. Всем. Тебе, Джуд, за то, что ты не сдалась до самого конца, тебе, Морин, за то, что продолжала меня терпеть, несмотря на мой жуткий характер, вам, профессор, за то, что всё ещё считаете меня человеком. Майор… ы… Тебе, Дон, за то, что не позволял мне обидеть никого из вас, и вам, майор Вест, за то, что, несмотря на всю ту боль, которую мой параллельный двойник причинил вам, вы сдержали свой гнев. Пенни, ты и Блип были редкими, но самыми яркими и интересными пятнышками в моей не слишком радостной жизни, спасибо вам за это. Уилл… Как говорится, если хочешь поблагодарить хирурга, лучше сделать это до операции… Так вот, я благодарю тебя.  
\- А он не такой уж и… - неодобрительно посмотрел на своего партнёра Ас.  
В портале появился просвет.  
\- Пора, - кивнул Уилл.  
Оба Веста нацелили бластеры на выход с другой стороны портала. Робот присоединился к ним.  
И Закари шагнул в проём.  
С другой стороны вышло два существа. За Смитом, упавшим навзничь прямо из портала, выпрыгнул паук. Но он тут же был разнесён в клочья. Лучи бластеров, попавшие в портал, вышли с другой стороны ультразвуковыми пучками и радужным светом, ослепившим весь зал.  
\- Большая призма, - восхитилась а мгновение оглохшая и почти ослепшая Пенни.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите уйти? – Джону не нравилась эта мысль, но он понимал, что все они будут скучать по Закари Смиту. И по этому странному командору.  
\- Я не слишком знаком с этим, - проговорил Смит, - но, кажется, это называется благодарность. Я подумал и понял, что единственный способ, которым я могу вас отблагодарить – это избавить вас от своего присутствия.  
\- Знаете, я буду скучать без вас, - обняла доктора Морин. – Один маленький сюрприз напоследок – мы исследовали останки тех пауков, которые напали на Пенни, и оказалось, что это не совсем те пауки, которые когда-то напали на нас. Это потомки Смита из мира будущего Веста. Майор признался, что не только Смит-паук, но и его дети пытались испробовать его плоть на вкус. У него выработался иммунитет. И мы могли бы его выделить, используя останки пауков-гибридов, чтобы вылечить вас. Машину можно было не включать.  
\- Но тогда майор Вест никогда не появился бы здесь со своим выработанным иммунитетом, - улыбнулся Закари.  
\- Вы правы.  
\- Приберегите его иммунитет на всякий случай.  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Уилл? – подросток вцепился в доктора, глотая слёзы. – Ну что ты…  
\- Это не благодарность, а предательство какое-то, - прошептал тот горячо Закари в грудь.  
\- Нет, Уилл, так будет лучше, и для тебя тоже. Ну же… - ему еле удалось отцепить мальчика от себя. – Я тоже буду скучать. Спасибо за уроки физики, теперь я не только доктор, но и кибернетик, так что не пропаду, - он потрепал светлые волосы Уилла как можно более небрежным жестом, но рука у него всё равно дрожала.  
\- Майор, вы тоже уйдёте? – спросила Морин, не надеясь на то, что Пенни отпустит будущего Веста.  
\- Мне некуда уходить, - грустно улыбнулся Вест, поглядывая на расцветшую Пенни.  
\- Тогда уйти придётся мне? – сделав вид, что он не боится этого, с трудом выговорил Дон.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Риммер.  
\- Ну… Чтобы не нарушать баланс…  
\- Вы читали слишком много фантастики, майор, - неодобрительно покачал головой пилот-блондин.  
\- Знаете, я рад тому, что оба майора останутся, - вполголоса проговорил Джон Робинсон.  
\- Хотите, я вам годика через два привезу ещё и какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку? – пошутил Арнольд и прибавил, посмотрев туда, куда смотрел отец семейства – на Уилла, не желавшего отпускать доктора Смита. – Или молодого человека… Или даже не совсем молодого…  
\- А? Да… Вы правы, было бы неплохо, - рассеянно произнёс профессор.  
\- Ну, удачного вам полёта, координаты Земли у вас есть, топлива хватит на три прыжка, от Земли прыгнете прямиком на Альфа Прайм, - зачастил Риммер. - Если что… В общем, я сам вас найду. Закоптите мне рыбки, я вернусь к завтраку! Чёрт, дурацкая фраза, но что поделать, традиции, чтоб их… Закари?  
\- Да, сейчас. Знаете, только сейчас понял, что и сам буду скучать по всем вам…  
\- Вы это… Залетайте, если что… - выразил общее мнение Робинсон старший, пожав руку Смиту и покосившись на сына.  
Риммер с Закари сели в маленький красный катерок, и Ас нажал на пуск.  
\- Знаешь, что самое трудное в прощаниях, - сказал Арнольд, когда они миновали межпространственный портал. – Это, конечно, сдержать слёзы. Ты не стесняйся, тут все свои.


	2. два Суррогат

_You drain me_   
_You drag me_   
_You put me down in here_   
_I am, I see you suffering_   
_I need it_   
_The pain you place in me_   
_I feel this_   
_It tears away at me_   
_And I'll drain you_   
_I'll drag you_   
_I'll put you down in here_   
_You are, you see me suffering here_   
_Dogfight_Substitute_

_Ты иссушаешь меня_   
_Ты тащишь меня_   
_Ты опускаешь меня сюда_   
_Я есть, я вижу, ты страдаешь_   
_Мне это нужно_   
_Боль, что ты возлагаешь на меня_   
_Я чувствую это_   
_Она отрывается от меня_   
_И я иссушу тебя_   
_Я утащу тебя_   
_Я опущу тебя сюда_   
_Ты есть, ты видишь - я страдаю здесь_   
_Догфайт_Суррогат_

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что помимо моих паукообразных двойников в каких-то реальностях есть и те, которые далеко ушли от этой судьбы? – спросил Закари Арнольда в один из скучных вечеров… по крайней мере, так говорили ему его биологические часы… когда Ас был свободен от своих бесконечных мелких поручений, которые ему подкидывал бортовой компьютер и, по представлениям Смита, не имели ничего общего со спасением вселенной. Ас Риммер, Герой Галактики, оказался жесткосветовой голограммой, о существовании которых доктор не догадывался до встречи с ним, и не нуждался в материальной пище, за запасами которой, в связи с этим, приходилось следить самому Закари, но спал он каждые сутки, как любой нормальный человек. Как оказалось, он даже видел сны. Так вот, одним скучным вечером, когда они уже кончили ужинать (Ас ел за компанию, свои же жесткосветовые продукты), но ещё не легли спать, у Смита зачесался язык.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Есть миры, в которых «Юпитер 2» никогда не был запущен, или ты благополучно получил свои десять сребреников и открыл своё предприятие. Вселенная многовариантна. Я встречал четвёрку, как они сами себя называли, «скользящих», которые побывали в таких реальностях, в которых даже они сами не существовали. Я пока ни разу не натыкался на реальность, в которой не было бы Арнольда Риммера. Как говорим мы, Асы, - Арнольд усмехнулся. – Вселенной нужен кто-то, вразумляющий негодяев, такой особенный храбрец, красавец, великолепный во всём… Как-то получилось, что на его роль в какой-то момент был выбран Арнольд Джудас Риммер, и пока все Арнольды Риммеры не переведутся, нам придётся нести эту вахту. Не морщись, мне самому противно.  
\- Так что, есть вероятность, что среди миллиардов Закари Смитов…  
\- Не обязательно Закари. Тебя могли с такой же вероятностью назвать, к примеру… Жан-Баптист Эммануэль…  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну… в общем, имя - тоже переменная. Хотя нет мира, в котором меня бы не звали Арнольд Риммер, я – всего лишь исключение. Ну, хочешь, докажу? Холли, вычисли нам рандомно пару десятков параллельных Закари Смиту.  
\- Хорошо, сладкий, - откликнулся компьютер.  
\- И перестань называть меня сладким, по крайней мере, на людях…  
\- Хорошо, сла… Ас.  
\- Ну вот, смотри. Тут и Милбурн Смит, и Геральт, и Гаррет Милдред Фердинанд, и Филипп Джеффрис, и Аркиас, и Джеральд Смит-Коррс, и…  
\- А Жан-Баптист Эммануэль среди них есть?  
\- Холли, запрос.  
\- Жан-Баптист Эммануил Зорг, замечен, состоял, участвовал, в общем, негодяй каких мало, погиб при попытке захватить камни элементов…  
\- А вот с этого места поподробней, Холли.  
\- Четыре камня элементов были нужны для спасения Земли от Тёмного Лорда, который и нанял Зорга для чёрной работы – уничтожить камни, чтобы с их помощью планета не была спасена. Хотя всё кончилось хорошо.  
\- Который из Тёмных Лордов?  
\- Да так, один из самых-самых…  
\- Спасибо, Холли. Ну, убедился?  
\- И не было «Юпитера», Робинсонов и пауков?  
\- Холли, запрос.  
\- Никаких совпадений с биографией Закари Смита выявлено не было.  
\- И чем он в таком случае – я? Кроме внешности, - поправился Закари, взглянув на фотографию на мониторе.  
\- Полагаю, характером, - проворчала Компьютер, которую нынешний Ас упорно называл Холли. - Характер формируют обстоятельства, но любой человек имеет определённый набор изначальных характеристик…  
\- Ты кому это объясняешь, - возмутился Смит. – У меня докторская степень по психологии.  
\- Я это не вам, а Арни.  
\- Спасибо, Холли. Было бы забавно поговорить с этим самым Зоргом… И у него самого спросить, чем он отличается от тебя.  
\- Гадость какая… - проворчала Холли.  
\- А мне интересно.  
\- А мне нет, - но компьютер проигнорировали.  
\- Но он же уже умер, - удивился Закари.  
\- Мы и не собираемся вмешиваться в ход событий, там уже всё кончилось хорошо, если мы вмешаемся, вряд ли это кончится хорошо… Холли, как он погиб?  
\- Взорвался. Восстановлению не подлежит, да и кому придёт в голову…  
\- Взорвался? – отчего-то обрадовался Ас. - Как кстати, заодно опробуем свисток.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Увидишь.  
Хотя Закари не довелось фактически увидеть данный процесс, но описание его показалось ему каким-то… малонаучным. Впрочем, всё, что касалось путешествий между реальностями, измерениями или как бы они не назывались, казалось ему техномагией. Впрочем, какая разница, главное, что это работало.  
Они снова сели на ту странную пустынную планету, на которой Смиту всегда было плохо – воздух здесь был какой-то спёртый, и от оранжевого марева, которое пахло, как давно ношеные носки, хотелось вывернуться наизнанку. Ас как-то объяснил, что здесь можно переходить из мира в мир без помощи Асмобиля или другого крупноформатного оборудования. Что очень полезно при тихих вылазках.  
Свисток позволял перейти из любого измерения на эту планету, используя энергию взрыва. В пространство Зорга Риммер переправился с помощью своего катера, отослав его с доктором сюда, а сам намеревался прибыть «свистковым экспрессом», прихватив с собой уже упоминавшегося Жана-Баптиста Эммануила Зорга.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что спасение мерзавцев и негодяев от заслуженной смерти является одной из твоих героических обязанностей по спасению всех множеств миров, но объясни мне, зачем это должен был быть мой параллельный двойник? – встретил Закари Риммера парой ласковых, когда тот появился из огненного вихря со свистком во рту и рукой на загривке ошалевшего Зорга.  
\- Какого?.. – только и смог произнести экс-покойник.  
\- Это моё личное дело, а не дело Аса, Закари. Ничего общего со спасением миров это не имеет.  
\- О чём я, собственно, и толкую, если ты не заметил моей иронии, - проворчал Смит, присматриваясь к новоприбывшему.  
\- Кто вы? – потребовал тот объяснений, стряхивая руку Арнольда с воротника.  
\- Разрешите представиться, Закари Смит, ваш параллельный двойник, а это, извольте лицезреть, Арнольд «Ас» Риммер, экс-супергерой.  
\- Почему «экс»? – удивился Риммер.  
\- Потому что твои боссы явно будут не в восторге, когда узнают, чем ты занимаешься в своих личных интересах.  
\- Будь я предыдущим Асом, я бы, наверное, с тобой согласился, но не забывай, что я не совсем образцовый Ас.  
\- А боссам не плевать?  
\- Мои боссы очень даже неплохо ко мне относятся, ничего со мной не будет.  
\- О, наивный, безнаказанность тебе имя.  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – снова возник Зорг.  
\- Я спас вас, как справедливо заметил Закари, от неминуемой гибели, для того, чтобы изучить ваш тип подручного главного злодея, а то вот этот, - Арнольд махнул на Смита, – уже никак на него не тянет.  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, «сладкий», - усмехнулся доктор. – Так ты что, докторскую диссертацию пишешь, что ли? «Помощник главного злодея и методы борьбы с ним»?  
\- Что-то в этом духе, - пожал плечами Риммер. – Между прочим, я делаю это в своё личное время.  
\- Вы знаете мистера Тень? – нервно поёжился Зорг. Было видно, что удушливая атмосфера планеты начала на него действовать – он побледнел, покрылся испариной, а из-под нелепой пластины на голове потекла какая-то чёрная маслянистая жидкость.  
\- Ваш Тёмный Лорд вас здесь не достанет, не беспокойтесь. Теперь вы свободны от всех обязательств перед ним, - попытался успокоить его Арнольд.  
\- Где мы? – с трудом выговорил Зорг, и его вырвало.  
Его выворачивало наизнанку даже уже когда в желудке ничего не оставалось.  
\- Его нужно увести отсюда, стресс плюс этот запах… Я тебе всегда говорил, что здесь жуткое амбре, а ты мне не верил… - прошипел доктор, когда все попытки прекратить приступ тошноты у неожиданного пациента, да и у себя тоже, средствами, найденными в аптечке Асмобиля, ни к чему не привели.  
\- Ладно, пошли, - вздохнул Ас и понёс почти невесомое тело Жана-Баптиста Эммануила в сторону, противоположную катеру. – Собери самое необходимое, пойдём в Штаб. Хочешь познакомиться с моими боссами?  
\- Спрашиваешь… Сплю и вижу… Интересно, когда они тебя выкинут из асов, что они сделают с нами?  
\- Не бойся, они добрые.  
\- Вот именно поэтому я их и боюсь… Ты всегда знаешь, что следует ждать от злых, но добрые… они чересчур непредсказуемые…  
Они зашли за очередную скалу и вдруг оказались в другом мире, под двумя огромными лунами. Воздух здесь, после желтой вони, пах ирисом и тоже слегка кружил голову. Лагерь, раскинувшийся перед ними, имел внушительные размеры.  
Очнувшийся Зорг забился в руках Риммера, и тот был вынужден поставить его на землю. Жан пошёл практически самостоятельно, хотя и сильно прихрамывая. Их встретил вооружённый патруль, который тут же доложил кому-то об их прибытии. Смит спрятался за широкую спину Аса, хотя понимал, что вряд ли она спасёт его от праведного гнева его боссов. Впрочем, подобная трусость была неоправданна – психологический портрет Асовских боссов, который он набросал со слов Риммера, имел нечто общее с добрыми бабушкой и дедушкой.  
\- Привет, солнышко! – выскочило им навстречу блондинистое голубоглазое существо смутно женского пола и повесилось на шею Арнольда. – О, а кто твои друзья? Братья-акробатья?  
\- Твоя подружка? – рискнул почти ревниво пошутить Закари и вздохнул с облегчением, когда его не слишком тактичное замечание было тактично проигнорировано.  
\- Мы сидели на Промежутке, но, сама понимаешь, люди там долго не выдерживают… - оправдался Риммер, даже не попытавшись стряхнуть с себя это чудо. - Поэтому мы решились присоединиться.  
\- Их там… вывернуло? – полюбопытствовало существо.  
\- Прополоскало, ещё как, - подтвердил Арнольд.  
\- Фу. Заблёванный Промежуток, это что-то… Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я ношу резиновые сапоги… Рада познакомиться, Лора, - представилось чудо.  
\- Закари Смит. А это мой… брат, Зорг.  
\- Я тебе не брат, идиот, - гордо приосанился Зорг, несмотря на всё ещё не отпускавшую его слабость. – Моё имя Жан-Баптист Эммануил Зорг.  
\- Параллельные двойники? – догадалась Лора. – Ну, вас где-нибудь разместят, - кивнула она на патруль. – А мы пойдем, доложимся начальству. Чувствуйте себя как дома... Хотя не забывайте, что вы в гостях. Шучу, - хотя Смит предпочёл положиться на свой инстинкт и предположить, что эта… нимфа не шутит… За её воздушной внешностью скрывался пока ещё неизвестный Закари зверь. Доктор не доверял ветреным созданиям, обычно именно они причиняли больше всего боли. Судя по выражению лица Зорга, тот был полностью с ним согласен.  
Их расположили в одной палатке, даже не выставив стражу. «Идиоты», - пожаловался сам себе Закари. И в дальнейшем функцию стража брата своего выполнял сам, впрочем, Зорг был ещё слишком слаб, чтобы строить далеко идущие планы по захвату Штаба, и возможно чересчур дезориентирован. Следовало, однако, позаботиться о его здоровье. Ему стало лучше после того, как патогенная атмосфера планеты-промежутка перестала действовать на него, но его следовало чем-нибудь заправить, и, судя по нефтеподобной жидкости, которая струилась у него из-под щитка на голове, не только в переносном смысле.  
В палатке не нашлось ничего, что могло бы помочь с этой проблемой, и Закари стал терпеливо ждать возвращения Аса. Сам бы он, может, и произвёл рекогносцировку этого лагеря, но ни оставить Зорга, ни взять его с собой он не мог.  
Он встал у входа в палатку и стал наблюдать за работающими людьми, игнорируя недобрые взгляды, которые кидал на него Зорг. Штаб и, правда, походил на военный лагерь, только вместо хаки преобладал бежевый. Была здесь и явно военная техника, и установки защиты периметра, которые они прошли благодаря патрулю без всякого сопротивления, и обучающиеся каким-то приёмам рекруты, и флаг над палаткой штаба, в которой скрылись Ас и Лора. Флаг представлял собой два стилизованных глобуса – красный и синий. Но, внезапно, присмотревшись, он понял, что глобус один, фиолетовый, и настолько объёмный, что казалось, что он крутится.  
\- Чем они тут занимаются? - проворчал себе под нос Закари, скидывая с глаз зрительную иллюзию.  
\- Скоро мы это узнаем, - раздался сзади хриплый голос Зорга. – Вопрос состоит в том, хотим ли мы этого?  
\- Бежать нам всё равно некуда, - как можно убедительней ответил Смит. Жан-Баптист определённо приходил в себя. – А вот и наши гостеприимные хозяева…  
Из палатки штаба вышла небольшая группа – Ас с Лорой, смуглая брюнетка и бледноглазый блондин, оба чуть старше сорока, и несколько охранников.  
\- Ты привёл КОГО? – издалека донёсся голос брюнетки, распекающей Риммера.  
\- Дорогая, - чуть тише откликнулся блондин, - не забывай, кем был я. Дай им шанс.  
Брюнетка, заметив, что Смит наблюдает за ними, не спешила с ответом. Подойдя к их палатке, она внимательно осмотрела обоих и кивнула страже.  
\- Ладно. Но только под круглосуточной охраной.  
\- Закари Смит, - протянул он руку той, которая напомнила ему своим властным характером Морин.  
Посмотрев на протянутую ладонь с недоверием, королева, а, по всей видимости, это была именно она, всё-таки ответила на приветствие, хотя и с некоторой опаской. Зорг вышел из глубины палатки, но приветствовать своих тюремщиков не стал. Он посмотрел на них с как можно большим презрением и снова отошёл к облюбованному им тюку.  
\- А это Жан-Баптист…  
\- Я знаю, - отрезала королева, поджав губы.  
\- Он ещё не отошёл от шока, - оправдался за Зорга Смит. Он почему-то почувствовал стыд за него. Как будто они были гораздо ближе, чем на самом деле. - Вы имеете против нас какие-то предубеждения, мадам? – решился он разведать обстановку.  
\- Мы боролись против многих из вас… - после паузы всё-таки решила объяснить королева.  
\- Я понимаю, - искренне согласился Закари.  
\- Я могу поручиться за Смита, - тряхнул своей гривой Ас.  
\- Я вижу, - также кратко выразила своё мнение королева.  
\- Боюсь, даже я не могу поручиться за Жана-Баптиста, но сделаю всё возможное, чтобы…  
\- Я поняла, - оборвала королева Закари, резко повернулась на каблуках и быстрой походкой направилась к своей палатке. Лора, кинув вопросительный взгляд на блондина, годившегося ей в отцы, бросилась её догонять. Охранники и оба мужчины остались.  
\- Замечательные экземпляры, - промурлыкал король… Смит поймал себя на том, что мысленно назвал так бледноглазого блондина.  
\- Принцесса, как мне показалось, хотела, чтобы вы поговорили с королевой… - робко пробормотал Ас.  
\- Это подождёт. Ты только посмотри, какие красавцы, - Закари почувствовал, что его рассматривают, как лошадь перед скачками. – Меня зовут ЭйТи. Друзья – Алекс, - протянул король руку Закари, посматривая на Зорга. Пожав руку Смиту, он протянул ладонь в сторону Жана-Баптиста, но тот только угрюмо зыркнул глазами.  
\- Жану-Баптисту нужна медицинская помощь. Я доктор и предпочёл бы заняться им сам, но мне нужны медикаменты и оборудование.  
\- Да, разумеется. Стив, отведи их в медпалатку, пусть доктор выберет что хочет, а после подберите им палатку для гостей. Вы не возражаете поселиться вдвоём в одной?  
\- Я бы предпочёл поселить их в моей, - возразил Риммер.  
\- Да, конечно, разумеется, - не стал возражать ЭйТи. – Ты же поручился, по крайней мере, за одного из них.  
\- Поймите меня правильно, я отвечаю за обоих.  
\- Тебя все поняли правильно, Арни, - перевёл глаза на Аса ЭйТи. – И поверь, никто тебя не понимает так, как я. Они весьма занятные, не так ли? Особенно тот, в углу.  
Смиту было приятно видеть, как Риммеру стало также неловко, как и ему самому. Было что-то в этом ЭйТи знакомое, что-то до приторности сладкое в его морщинках вокруг глаз, когда он улыбался своими водянистыми глазками.  
Внезапно он понял, что так отталкивает и так притягивает его к этому человеку. Если бы он сам был на его месте, он вёл бы себя точно также. Хотел ли он оказаться на его месте, это был совсем другой вопрос. Тоже весьма неоднозначный.  
Их отвели сначала в медпалатку, где Смит запасся всем необходимым, а потом они разместились в палатке, где останавливался Риммер на этой планете. Здесь было несколько тесновато для троих, но они не жаловались – после тесноты Асмобиля (Ас звал так свой корабль, что было нелепо, если спросите Смита, но тем не менее хорошо подходило катерку, настолько он был маленький) Закари здесь показалось вполне уютно. В палатке было не немногим теснее, чем в медлаборатории, в которой он обитал на «Юпитере 2». Он уже привык к постоянной охране и обстановке импровизированного исследовательского центра. Только на этот раз опыты проводились не на нём.  
В первую очередь, впрочем, ему предстояло завоевать доверие новоиспечённого пациента. Обычные процедуры вроде вливания витаминов тот ещё с трудом перенёс, но когда Закари попытался исследовать пластину на его голове, Зорг отказался напрочь.  
\- Ладно, - решил Смит. – Отложим это на завтра. Сегодня тебе нужен покой, отправляйся спать. Завтра ты почувствуешь прилив сил.  
\- Надеюсь, кошмары вам сниться не будут, - пожелал им спокойного сна Ас и потушил свет.  
Закари не знал, как Зоргу, но ему приснился самый настоящий кошмар. Во сне он был паукообразным, и ЭйТи накалывал его на огромную булавку, не переставая улыбаться своими бледными глазами.  
\- Неужели в вашем мире так плохо с медициной? – второй раз попытался он осмотреть Жана-Баптиста на следующее утро. Зорг только отшатнулся.  
\- Или дело тут в том, что ты не позволяешь никому к себе прикоснуться? – предположил Закари. – Ты не доверяешь медикам? А как насчёт меня? Самому себе ты тоже не доверяешь?  
\- Самому себе особенно, - ещё решительней поджал губы Зорг. – Я знаю, что я хочу от тебя избавиться, что меня заставляет думать, что ты не хочешь избавиться от меня?  
\- Асу ты тоже не доверяешь?  
\- А откуда я знаю, зачем я ему нужен?  
\- Вообще-то он прямо сказал тебе об этом.  
\- Спасибо за честность. Разумеется, то, что он честно сказал мне, что он похитил меня для того, чтобы препарировать, должно расположить меня к нему.  
Риммер, чистивший в углу своё оружие (дело исключительно психологическое, не имеющее ничего общего с проверкой и диагностикой его вооружения, так как то также было жесткосветовым), ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я с удовольствием доставлю тебя обратно, похищенный. Вряд ли от корабля что-то осталось, но я найду специально для тебя какой-нибудь его обломок, чтобы высадить на нём.  
Закари ударил подставленную Риммером ладонь своей и хихикнул.  
\- Значит, вы ждёте благодарности? – смутился Жан-Батист.  
\- Вообще-то это первая мысль, которая приходит в голову нормальному человеку, когда его спасают от смерти, - пожал плечами Смит.  
\- Ладно, ты можешь осмотреть меня, - сдался Зорг, садясь на стол. - Только пусть он, - кивнул он на Аса, - уйдёт.  
\- Боишься, что он бросится тебя препарировать? – усмехнулся Закари.  
\- Нет. Просто… Он меня смущает, - поёжился Жан-Баптист.  
\- Вы напоминаете мне нас с Асом… - сообразив, что для того, чтобы объяснить высказанную фразу, ему придётся слишком много рассказывать, Риммер ретировался. - Ладно, я пойду, а то Холли меня совсем потеряла.  
\- Кто такая Холли? – подозрительно спросил Зорг.  
\- Компьютер, - отмахнулся Смит. Сейчас его больше интересовала конструкция, представшая перед его глазами. Пластинка была лишь верхушкой айсберга. Вдоль позвоночника шёл стержень из того же материала. Оба мозга, и головной, и спинной, были прикреплены к этой странной системе. Он заставил Зорга раздеться, и поразительная похожесть с его собственным лишённым мужского шарма телом заставила низ его живота неприятно сжаться. Как будто он рассматривал самого себя в зеркале. Только непривычное расположение шрамов, которых было на Зорге не меньше, чем на нем самом, слегка отвлекало от этого странного ощущения.  
Жан-Баптист, почти что полностью расслабившись, в свою очередь рассматривал доктора.  
\- От чего это? – Зорг аккуратно взял его левую ладонь и провёл большим пальцем по узору шрама от ожога, оставшегося от предательского коммуникатора.  
\- Никогда не доверяй своему боссу, потому что он заведомо ещё большая сволочь, чем ты сам.  
\- Это ты мне говоришь? – усмехнулся Зорг.  
\- Это сделал твой босс? – решив не отвлекаться на разлившееся по его телу тепло от неожиданного прикосновения, продолжил осмотр Смит.  
\- Со мной произошёл несчастный случай, - уклончиво ответил Зорг.  
\- Да, счастливым его не назовёшь, - задумчиво вздохнул Закари. – Что-то… или кто-то, - добавил он, – лишило оба твоих мозга – и спинной и головной – способности передавать сигналы дальше по нервным каналам. Ты долго был парализован и возможно даже пребывал в коме, пока кто-то не придумал этот странный механизм… Но по идее его уже можно было модернизировать – этот допотопный агрегат…  
\- Он умер.  
\- Кто?  
\- Тот, кто придумал этот… агрегат.  
\- Надеюсь, он умер без твоего непосредственного участия? – попытался заглянуть Зоргу в глаза доктор.  
Жан-Баптист нервно пожевал губами и, наконец, выдал:  
\- Я тут не при чём, не нужно было мне угрожать!  
\- Вот как, - покачал головой Смит. – Вот как…  
Больше он ему ничего не сказал, хотя сказать хотелось очень многое. Впрочем, поразмыслив, Закари пришёл к выводу, что Зорг сам сожалеет о своём опрометчивом поступке – о том, что систему можно модернизировать, он и сам догадывался.  
\- Нога тоже из-за этого? – полюбопытствовал доктор, вспомнив, что Зорг прихрамывает на правую ногу.  
\- То ли в механизме что-то заело…  
\- То ли поражение снова двинулось вглубь твоего мозга. Механизм поддерживает только затронутую поражением часть. Оно имеет способность распространяться. Хотя было остановлено до того, как был поражен весь мозг.  
\- Я был парализован и был практически невменяем, - Смит видел, как трудно Зоргу признаваться в этом, да и вспоминать тоже.  
\- Так всё-таки что произошло?  
\- Короткое замыкание, так они потом отшучивались. Меня поразило чуть ниже шеи… - Жан-Баптист с трудом дотянулся до места на своей спине, и Смит с содроганием вспомнил, что шип паука, который чуть не превратил его самого в членистоногое, застрял точно в том же месте.  
\- Это был паук?  
\- Какой паук? – не понял Зорг.  
\- Тот, кто напал на тебя.  
\- Никакие пауки на меня не нападали, - передёрнул голыми плечами Жан-Баптист. – Они проводили испытания, я надеялся, что мы сможем получить прибыль от одного изобретения, практически perpetuum mobile, как они меня уверяли – никаких затрат, чистая энергия… Был взрыв в лаборатории, к сожалению, я как раз прибыл с проверкой… Олухи…  
\- И что это такое было, что способно блокировать электрические потоки нервных клеток?  
\- Какой-то новый способ добывания электричества, вроде холодного синтеза. Взрыв вызвал своего рода чёрную дыру, поглотившую высвободившуюся энергию, и меня… задело.  
\- Что-то блокировало все энергетические потоки. Перманентно. Твои нервные клетки живы, но не способны передавать сигналы, они как бы идут в никуда. А прибор помогает эти сигналы найти и передать их дальше. В принципе понятно. И хотя я вряд ли когда-нибудь до конца пойму принцип работы этой штуковины, но модернизировать её смогу. Мы попробуем устранить проблему с ногой и уменьшить сам агрегат, чтобы он не мешал. Я смогу вшить его под кожу, так что ничего не будет заметно.  
\- Я был бы очень… благодарен, - робко сказал Зорг. Дело было не в благородных порывах, как догадывался Смит, а в положении, в которое тот был поставлен. У него не было выбора, как и у Закари в своё время. Зорг понимал, что если проблема с ногой связана со вторым вариантом, он долго не протянет.  
\- В этом ты прав, благодарить будешь потом. Если я справлюсь. Если нет, – мы подключим местных. Они стоят на стыке миров, у них должна быть самая лучшая техника, и они могут достать самых лучших специалистов.  
\- Но они не будут делать этого ради меня, - с горечью сказал Жан-Баптист.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, на что способны эти добрые, - криво усмехнулся Закари и, перекосившись, тихо всхлипнул.  
Проигнорировав вопросительный взгляд Зорга, он взял кусок ваты и любовно стер опять натёкшую смазку с его лба.


	3. три Одиночество

_My name it means nothing_  
 _My fortune is less_  
 _My future is shrouded in dark wilderness_  
 _Sunshine is far away, clouds linger on_  
 _Everything I possessed - Now they are gone_  
 _Oh where can I go to and what can I do?_  
 _Nothing can please me only thoughts are of you_  
 _You just laughed when I begged you to stay_  
 _I've not stopped crying since you went away_  
 _The world is a lonely place - you're on your own_  
 _Guess I will go home - sit down and moan._  
 _Crying and thinking is all that I do_  
 _Memories I have remind me of you_  
 _Black Sabbath_Solitude_

_Моё имя, оно ничего не значит_  
 _Моя удача ещё меньше_  
 _Моё будущее завернуто в саван в тёмной пустыне_  
 _Солнечный свет так далеко, облака засиделись_  
 _Всё, чем я обладал – сейчас они ушли_  
 _О, куда я могу пойти и что я могу сделать?_  
 _Ничто не может порадовать меня, все мысли только о тебе_  
 _Ты просто рассмеялась, когда я умолял тебя остаться_  
 _Я не перестаю плакать с тех пор, как ты ушла прочь_  
 _Мир - одинокое место – ты сам по себе_  
 _Наверное, я пойду домой – сяду и буду стонать_  
 _Всё что я делаю – плачу и думаю_  
 _Воспоминания, которые у меня есть, напоминают мне о тебе_  
 _Блак Саббат_Одиночество_

У Аса было одно правило – он всегда работал один. Такое правило было у предыдущего Аса, и у Аса до него, этого правила придерживались все Асы. Но Риммер не чувствовал себя Асом. Да, он научился всем трюкам, в конце концов, ведь он был жесткосветовой голограммой… Вряд ли бы он решился на это, будь у него запас прочности «мешка с костями»… Но дело было не в этом. Дело было в том, что он так и не смог избавиться от своей горечи. Да, впрочем, каким образом? Совершая ничего не значащие для него лично подвиги? Чувствовать себя Асом – это гораздо большее, чем просто быть им… И способа избавиться от своей горечи у Арнольда не было. Разве что поймать эмохока и заставить его снова забрать её…  
\- Где Зорг? – спросил он у Закари, который подошёл к нему с задумчивым видом.  
\- Пошёл угонять Асмобиль, - махнул тот рукой в направлении корабля, стоящего в десятке метров от их лагеря. Теперь они останавливались на нейтральных планетах с более приемлемым климатом, чем Промежуток. Таких планет на самом деле было не так уж много, но у компьютера была потрясающая база данных.  
\- А… Ну да...  
\- Надеюсь, Холли его не особо покалечит… - почесал Смит ёжик на затылке.  
\- Не ду…  
Из кокпита красного катера вылетел в электрических разрядах и шлёпнулся на землю Зорг.  
\- Хотя… - покачал головой Арнольд.  
Они оба кинулись на помощь Жану-Баптисту. Доктор заключил после беглого осмотра:  
\- Электрический шок, механизм полетел. Мне нужно срочно его отладить.  
\- Я думал, ты его вылечил – ты снял эту штуку… - промямлил Риммер.  
\- И поместил её под кожу, чтобы она была менее заметна. Помоги мне.  
Они отнесли парализованного Зорга в палатку, и Смит попросил Аса выйти из неё внезапно холодным голосом. Арнольд был шокирован. Да, он должен был узнать об операции больше, он должен был сказать им обоим, чем может грозить попытка угнать Асмобиль… Он должен был…  
Закари провозился до самого рассвета. Риммер заснул у входа в палатку, свернувшись на земле, и был разбужен выходящим доктором.  
\- Он будет жить. Если тебе это, конечно, интересно.  
\- Я хотел извиниться…  
\- Я знаю… - Смит сел рядом с Риммером и вздохнул. – Вся штука в том, что ты не воспринимаешь нас всерьёз. И не возражай, - остановил он пытавшегося что-то сказать Арнольда. – Я не жалуюсь. Ты не виноват. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы время нашего «карантина» поскорей закончилось.  
\- Он никогда не закончится, - помотал головой Риммер. Он не сказал им, что они навсегда оказались на его, Аса, попечении. Он нарушил правило Аса. И до самой их смерти он будет обязан таскать их за собой, и если его завод кончится раньше, их будет опекать следующий Ас, и так далее… Хотя это вряд ли. Они ведь всего лишь люди, больше двух асов они не переживут… Асы до него не совершали таких глупых ошибок.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Что?  
\- В смысле – он никогда не кончится? – Смит был встревожен.  
\- Королева отпустила вас под мою ответственность. Бессрочную. Впрочем, это касается только Зорга. Ты можешь уйти хоть сейчас.  
Закари вздохнул.  
\- И оставить тебя с ним наедине? Я не убийца. Кстати, Холли его разозлила. На его месте я бы попытался теперь её перепрограммировать.  
\- Она не позволит.  
\- Поверь, её разрешения он спрашивать не будет.  
\- Хорошо, я… попытаюсь предпринять… что-нибудь… - Арнольд совершенно не знал, что именно он мог бы предпринять по этому поводу, но он мог подумать об этом, к примеру, завтра, вместе с самой Холли.  
\- Мне часто снится, что я возвращаюсь на «Юпитер»… Так, не навсегда, просто проведать…  
\- Ты хочешь их навестить? Давай…  
\- Нет, - оборвал его Закари. – Нет…  
\- А я вот хотел бы…  
\- Вернуться на «Юпитер»? – удивился Смит.  
\- Нет, к себе, на «Карлик».  
\- А почему ты не навестишь своих?  
\- Возможно, я так и сделаю.  
\- Ну да, мы тебе мешаем, - устало ухмыльнулся доктор. – Можешь скинуть нас в Штаб под предлогом болезни Жана-Баптиста. Ему в любом случае нужно остыть. Да и Холли, я думаю, тоже.  
\- Холли! – Арнольд вскочил на ноги, хлопнув себя по лбу. Он даже не проведал Холли после инцидента. Он всегда обо всех забывает. – Смег!  
Компьютер не был Холли, той Холли, которую… и которого он знал, но он хотел воспринимать её именно так. Так было знакомо, правильно, и хотя по характеру и интеллекту компьютер Асмобиля (который он также не хотел называть помпезным «Дикий Огонь») отличался от компьютера «Красного Карлика», знакомое имя давало Риммеру иллюзию защищённости. Иллюзию того, что он всё ещё может вернуться.  
\- Ты можешь подобраться к «Жуку» незаметно? – спросил он у Холли уже когда они остались на Промежутке одни, после того, как Зорг со Смитом благополучно переселились в штабную лабораторию. - Сделаем это ночью. В смысле, когда они будут спать. Я просто хочу на них посмотреть. Холли… компьютера на «Жуке» нет, мы потеряли её вместе с «Карликом», так что вряд ли будут проблемы.  
\- Если бы ты не называл меня Холли, такой путаницы бы не было, - в голосе компьютера Асмобиля слышалась боль – инцидент с попыткой угона, а в основном с забыванием о ней на всю последующую за этим ночь, всё ещё не был прощён. Она не признавалась в этом, но голос всегда её выдавал.  
\- Что же я, по-твоему, должен был называть тебя Компьютер? Это не имя.  
\- Другие же называли, - всё ещё дулась она.  
\- Я же тебя предупреждал, что я ущербный…  
Риммер волновался – а вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Единственный, кто знал о том, что он не умер, и что он – не Ас… не тот Ас, был Листер, и ему хотелось бы поговорить с ним, но стоило ему это себе представить, у него подкашивались коленки. Да и что он мог ему сказать? Похвастаться количеством подвигов? Он не запомнил ни один, да и вряд ли они впечатлят Листи, так как его они тоже не касаются. Что он сделал для него лично? Какой подвиг он готов совершить ради него? Готов ли? Что, по понятиям самого Листера, может считаться подвигом? Вопросов было гораздо больше, чем ответов.  
\- Иди, только будь осторожен. В случае чего убеди их в том, что ты всего лишь их сон, - Холли не издевалась – одна из многочисленных способностей Аса – быть грёзой наяву. Частенько в буквальном смысле.  
Он тихо, по возможности, шёл по «Звёздному Жуку», заглянув сначала в комнату, где отдыхал неугомонный робот, потом в комнату Кота, который спал сном праведника, комнату Кочански... которая (Кристин, а не комната) выглядела совсем не такой, какой он её запомнил, параллельные двойники иногда отличаются внешностью. То, что Крисси с Листи спали в разных комнатах, слегка обнадёжило Аса. И, пробравшись в коморку Листи, он долго сидел перед кроватью на коленях и смотрел на его спящее лицо. А потом не удержался и сделал то, о чем все чаще, к собственному стыду, думал - поцеловал в губы. Больше всего его удивило, что спящий, пошевелившись, вместо ожидаемого «Крисси» прошептал «Римси»… Или это ему только показалось? За этими размышлениями Арнольд не заметил, как Дэвид проснулся и, увидев в полутьме знакомое лицо, повторил громче:  
\- Римси.  
У Риммера сердце опустилось ещё ниже пяток (во время всей этой операции оно уже там находилось). Но, присмотревшись, он понял, что Листер и не собирался просыпаться. Да, он открыл глаза, но сон для него ещё не кончился. Вполне возможно, подействовала уже упомянутая выше способность Аса.  
\- Я не знаю, почему я скучаю по тебе, - сказал Листер тихим голосом. – Может, потому что остальные думают, что ты умер? А мне даже не с кем поделиться. Я так тобой горжусь. И никого не могу убедить в том, что ты стал совсем другим…  
Голос Листера то терялся совсем, то срывался на хриплый всхлип.  
\- Хоть бы раз навестил меня не во сне, - обиженно надул губы Дэйв и, отвернувшись к стенке, снова сонно засопел.  
Когда Риммер уже собирался тихонько встать и выйти, решив, что Листер снова заснул, он уловил приглушённый стенкой всхлип.  
Когда-то, давным-давно, Арнольд спросил у Холли, почему тот для поддержания интереса к жизни Дэйва Листера, последнего живого человека в обозримой части галактики, сделал голограмму именно его, Арнольда Риммера, самого последнего человека, о котором мог подумать сам Дэйв. Тогда Холли ответил, что никто и никогда не цеплял Листера так, как Риммер. В этой короткой формулировке были все их отношения – они цепляли друг друга, доставали друг друга, выводили друг друга из себя. Они никогда не могли наскучить друг другу. Они никогда не могли бы забыть друг о друге. Они никогда не смогут. Даже если оба изменятся. Даже если перестанут доставать друг друга… они не перестанут друг друга цеплять.  
\- Смегхэд, - обиженно выдохнул в стенку Листер. Так давно ставшее его ласкательным именем ругательство явилось последней соломинкой. Риммер мчался обратно на борт Асмобиля с такой скоростью, как будто за ним гнались ГЕЛФы.  
\- Холли, отключись, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил он компьютер, когда оказался в безопасности в своей кабине. Здесь он мог себе позволить это – роскошь одиночества. Или, по крайней мере, иллюзии одиночества. С ворчанием компьютер всё-таки выключила свои внутренние датчики, которыми она наблюдала за своим партнёром. Оказавшись в звенящей (и слегка попискивающей, потому что Асмобиль, даже находясь без движения, издавал разнообразные звуки) тишине, Ас Риммер, великий герой галактики, по утверждениям особ, спасённых им и оттого не слишком хорошо его знавших, заплакал.

По возвращении на планету Штаба Сопротивления его ждал ещё более надутый, чем всегда, Зорг и на удивление мрачный Смит. Вполне возможно, он отсутствовал меньше, чем они оба рассчитывали. А ещё в Штаб прибыл параллельный двойник ЭйТи. Не сказать, чтобы Ас удивился – и эмохоку было ясно, что Джуффина Халли Алекс пригласил поглазеть на его несчастную подопечную парочку, чье не слишком радужное настроение вполне возможно объяснялось также и этим обстоятельством.  
\- Зее зи алс вахенд, майн либес кинд, - поприветствовал параллельный Алекс на своём жутком подобии немецкого. Арнольд в своё время баловался изучением немецкого и неосторожно похвастался этим при Джуффине, и теперь тот общался с ним только на этом не слишком благозвучном наречии, что сильно затрудняло это самое общение, ибо акцент у Халли был ещё хуже, чем у самого Риммера, да и понимал он мага через слово. Жуткое смешение культур в родном Джуффину Ехо включало не только явно уже ассимилированный немецкий, но и настолько же искажённую восточную моду на одежду. Длинный балахон-халат и чалма, водружённая на лысину Халли (в отличие от ЭйТи, он брился налысо, а, возможно, это было последствием какого-нибудь неудачного эксперимента с магией… кто их, магов, разберёт) – всё было неизменно ярко-фиолетового цвета. Те посещения Джуффина Халли, которые Риммер имел неудовольствие наблюдать, были освещены только игрой с Алексом в карты, совместными походами с Алексом на Промежуток, где они самым отвратительным образом сливались (после чего ЭйТи ещё пару месяцев имел дурные привычки колотить указательным пальцем себе по боковине носа и поминать «ди зюндхафт майстеров» на каждом шагу, что раздражало привязавшегося к нему Арнольда нещадно) и поеданием привезённых с собой приторных сластей. В этот раз они тоже мало отошли от привычного расписания, и после того, как поглазели на недружелюбно настроенных Смитозоргов (как Арнольд их называл), удалились на Промежуток.  
\- Пойдём подумаем, - кивнул в сторону гипотетического выхода на планету-Промежуток ЭйТи, а Джуффин поддакнул, посасывая трубку:  
\- Йа, йа, хирнштурм.  
Зная, о чём эта парочка собирается думать, все трое проводили её недобрым взглядом, но потом Риммер спохватился – в конце концов, они могли додуматься до того, как им выпутаться из той ситуации, в которую он сам их всех и завёл. Всё-таки айн копф хорошо, а цвайн кёпфе лучше. Хотя немецкое слово «голова» у Арнольда ассоциировалось исключительно с ругательством «думмкопф», которым его награждали одноклассники на уроках немецкого…  
\- Ты бы погулял подольше… - не слишком прозрачно намекнул Риммеру Закари, подтверждая первую причину их неудовольствия.  
\- Я думал, королёк - противный тип, но этот… отвратительная особа, - подтвердил вторую причину Зорг.  
\- Король часто его приглашает. Мне он самому не очень нравится, - поделился Ас. - Я пойду спрошу, нет ли для меня срочных заданий, - попятился он к выходу, когда понял, что его жалкая попытка примазаться к их личной неприязни провалилась. – И спрошу, нельзя ли вас оставить тут. Если задание, конечно, вас не заинтересует…  
Срочных заданий не было. В мультивселенной царило затишье. Очевидно, к очередной буре. Поэтому ему не оставалось ничего другого, как пойти бродить по лагерю, оттягивая время, когда придётся возвращаться в свою палатку. Он ведь даже отселиться от них не мог. Слава богу, у него было право, которого они были лишены – право свободного передвижения по лагерю.  
Он зашёл к Лори, но той не было на планете, – как поведал ему кто-то из знакомых, у неё выходные, и она укатила к своему Джо. Стало совсем скучно. На него накатила чёрная меланхолия. Бесцельно бродя по лагерю, он случайно набрёл на пустовавший видеокласс, где решил устроить себе киносеанс. Прокопавшись на полках с фильмами пару минут, он выбрал какую-то тупую комедию и устроился перед монитором.  
Поймав себя второй раз на том, что от него ускользает не только сюжет, которого, вполне возможно, здесь и вовсе не было, но и смысл гэгных шуток, а мысли его заняты старательно обходимой после возвращения темой Листера, он со вздохом выключил фильм. Можно обманывать других, но обманывать себя всегда оказывается трудней.  
Рука сама собой потянулась в потайной кармашек его многострадальной, но так и не потерявшей золотого блеска куртке. Раз уж он здесь… Он покрутил в пальцах вынутый из кармашка кристаллик. Разумеется, что-то говорило Асу, что это только разбередит рану, но остановиться на полпути он уже не мог. Он вставил кристалл памяти в кристалловод компьютера и, затаив дыхание, мягко нажал на пуск.  
Это была его личная видеоколлекция. Коллекция, которую он собирал тайно (ему приходилось скрывать свои действия не только от объекта слежения, но и от Холли, что было очень трудно, особенно покуда он оставался полностью на его попечении, как мягкосветовая голограмма); коллекция, которую он собрал с любовью, на которую он только был, как все-таки оказалось, способен; коллекцию, которую он собрал, сгорая от стыда, но разве ему привыкать; коллекцию, которую он собирал в неравной схватке со своей совестью; коллекция, собранная из тех моментов жизни Листера, которые так цепляли Риммера. Говорят, что от ненависти до любви один шаг, но никто, кроме Арнольда Джей Риммера не считал, сколько шагов до любви от раздражения.  
\- Кто это? – его подопечный возник у него за ухом как раз в тот момент, когда Дэйв исполнял свой «хит» «Ом» - сейчас даже эти жуткие звуки умиляли Арнольда, хотя он скорее бы умер, чем признался в этом кому-то.  
\- Закари? – Арнольд поспешно вырубил звук.  
\- Извини, что так подкрался, но из-за этого шума ты всё равно бы ничего не услышал. И – я не Закари.  
Единственное преимущество перед Смитозоргами было потеряно – очевидно, после его отъезда королева разрешила им беспрепятственно перемещаться по лагерю. Хотя было неудивительно, что первой мыслью Аса о гуляющем по лагерю близнеце был Смит – от Жана-Баптиста он ожидал подобного в последнюю очередь. Только сейчас он заметил, как за последнее время стали похожи двойники. При операции Зорга остригли наголо, но теперь у него отрос такой же, как у Закари, ёжик. Одевались они теперь тоже одинаково – в униформу Штаба. Но о том, что они стали настоящими двойниками, Риммер подумал только сейчас, когда увидел одного из них отдельно от другого. Пока они были вместе, их разница в характере и поведении бросалась в глаза.  
\- Вас теперь не различить.  
\- Так кто это?  
На мониторе Листер, кончивший терзать гитару и уши окружающих, наслаждался своей порцией ежедневного карри. Однажды Арнольд сказал, что если бы он, будучи голограммой, поглощал карри в таком количестве, даже у него уже давно была бы язва желудка. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что карри нейтрализует не меньшее количество пива, которым Листер запивает всё это безобразие.  
\- Человек, который занимает особое место в моей душе, - поразмыслив, как бы помягче выразиться, чтобы не соврать, признался Ас.  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему? – догадался Зорг.  
\- А ты точно знаешь, что это такое? – удивился Риммер.  
\- Я скучаю по Пикассо, по Акноту… Иногда мне не хватает тех, кого больше никогда не будет рядом. Даже если они были всего лишь безмозглый актапан, который даже не мог стукнуть меня по спине, если я давился, и не менее безмозглый мангалор, который предал меня и подорвал.  
\- Его зовут Дэйв, - автоматически выпалил Арнольд, поражённый откровенностью Жана-Баптиста. Он подумал, что наконец вот-вот ему удастся вывести того на «праведный путь», чтобы они с Закари перестали наконец висеть на нём и пошли своей дорогой.  
\- Это к нему ты бегал?  
\- Ну… - смутился Риммер. Листер на экране, отмочив очередную дурацкую шутку, заразительно надрывал животик.  
\- Он тоже скучает по тебе?  
\- Да, - просто сказал Арнольд, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Только потом он спохватился, но понял, что сомнения у него уже в этом исключительно по инерции, не имеющие ничего общего с объективной правдой. Листер действительно и несомненно скучал по нему. И как сладко мучительно было привыкать к этой новой мысли…  
\- Почему ты не вернёшься? Почему ты страдаешь и заставляешь страдать его? Разве это, - Зорг обвёл вокруг рукой, - достойно того, чтобы жертвовать своим, а, главное, чужим счастьем? – показал он пальцем на экран.  
\- Даже Лори бегает к своему Джо каждую свободную минуту… - поддакнул Риммер себе под нос. Листер на мониторе подмигнул, засветившись своей хитро-невинной улыбкой…  
\- Скинь работу Аса на новенького, и все дела.  
\- Я… не могу… Дело в том, что программа Аса одна – она как симбиотический вирус. Если я обучу другого Аса, я в любом случае умру – передав ему эту программу. Одновременно может существовать только один Ас Риммер. И множество других Риммеров, которые ещё не успели стать Асами, а возможно даже и голограммами. Есть вероятность встретить несколько Асов в одном времени, но это будет означать, что они путешествуют по времени, и все являются разными воплощениями всё той же единичной программы. Как нельзя завербовать в Асы ещё живого Риммера, так невозможно поддерживать жизнеспособность голографической пчелы после передачи «вируса» Аса дальше.  
\- И кто придумал такую тупость? – искренне удивился Зорг.  
\- Это создаёт определённую самодисциплину – ты вынужден служить Асом до тех пор, пока износ твоей пчелы не достигнет критического уровня. Понимаешь, устраняет соблазны подобно тому, которому я сейчас подвергаюсь, - объяснять это было горько, но необходимо. Пора было закругляться с нытьём. Арнольд взял себя в руки и решительно выключил запись. Вынув кристалл, он снова спрятал его в своей куртке.  
\- А если переместить сознание в живое тело, «вирус» последует за ним?  
\- Вряд ли… - Риммер не понял, к чему клонит Жан-Батист.  
\- Значит, если поменяться местами с живым Риммером, Ас останется в голограмме?  
У Арнольда все фотоны перевернулись в желудке. Почему, ну почему он сам не додумался до этого… Почему никто до него не додумался… Впрочем, вполне возможно, что и додумался, но вряд ли это могло остаться в записях. Ему тоже, если он решится на этот шаг, придётся позаботиться о том, чтобы в обширной базе данных Аса не осталось воспоминаний о том, как он попал к следующему своему «хозяину».  
\- Вполне возможно… Даже очень вероятно…  
\- Тогда тебе нужно всего лишь найти подходящего живого Риммера. Ты говорил, они ещё водятся. И вернуться к Дэйву не какой-то жалкой голограммой, пусть даже и жесткосветовой, но настоящим человеком из плоти и крови… Был бы кто-нибудь из вас женщиной, я бы ещё добавил, что вы могли бы тогда иметь общих детей… Но, думаю, вам и так будет чем заняться, - хихикнул, впрочем, без особой жестокости, Зорг.  
\- Тут и искать нечего, - заверил его Арнольд. На самом деле у него уже проскальзывала эта мысль, когда он выслушивал последний отчет Компьютера по его реальности – он всегда старался быть в курсе перемещений своей старой команды, и даже слегка заходить в этом курсе вперед, благо техника позволяла. – Я заменю самого себя. Когда наноботы восстановят «Красный Карлик» со всей командой, я воспользуюсь этой технологией перемещения сознания с Новы 5, которой я уже пользовался, и никто ничего не заметит. Одно меня заботит – Кочански. Её тоже восстановят, как и меня. Она – соперница, - пояснил Риммер. – Сейчас на борту «Жука» и так уже поселилась Кочански из другой параллели, где выжила она, и что мы будем делать с двумя живыми Кочански?  
\- Отправь их куда-нибудь… Подальше.  
\- Думаю, я избавлюсь только от той, которую воскресят наноботы.  
\- Я бы избавился от обеих.  
\- Зачем? Здоровая конкуренция ещё никому не повредила, - разумеется, Арнольд так не думал, как по нему, так хороший конкурент – мертвый конкурент, но что он мог ещё сказать, спохватившись, что рассказывает свои планы тому, кому вовсе не доверяет. Подсознание, видимо, опять спутало Зорга с Закари. Впрочем, Закари он после этого в свой план как раз не посвятил.  
Он ушел из штаба, дневал и ночевал в Асмобиле, совещаясь с Холли, чтобы продумать все мелочи. Та злилась на него, но в душе (если, конечно, у бортовых компьютеров есть душа) она радовалась тому, что, возможно, новый Ас будет более стандартным, таким, к каким она привыкла. Она даже согласилась забыть всё, что касалось операции, после завершения самой операции, сделав вид, что перемещение завершилось обычным путём. Они даже продумали легенду, из которой следовало, что его тяжело ранили при какой-то незначительной заварушке (в которую им даже по плану приходилось ввязаться, чтобы база данных Холли не расходилась с другими источниками, и симулировать тяжёлые травмы, не совместимые с функционированием).  
Теперь нужно было подумать, как заставить Зорга молчать. Впрочем… Уж не подумал ли он, что Жан-Баптист подсказал ему, как действовать, радея за счастье своего спасителя? Впрочем, чем бы это не объяснялось, назад повернуть он уже не мог. Его оправдывало лишь то, что Ас из него всё равно был никудышный. Риммер решил даже не возвращаться в Штаб. Ни к чему. Жизнь Аса показалась ему дурным сном, бредом, вызванным голографической чумой. Пора просыпаться. Пора, наконец, взять на себя ответственность, от которой он бежал всё это время. Ответственность за тех, кто ему на самом деле дорог.  
Нужно было выбрать подходящий момент для подмены – по предсказаниям Холли псевдо-«Карлик» будет отличаться от оригинального, потому что наноботы настроены всё преувеличивать. Но, по крайней мере, Кочански надо было забрать сразу, до того, как «Жук» найдёт корабль. Самого себя подменить можно будет когда угодно.  
После его мнимого ранения они тут же помчались к «Карлику». Наименее подходящего имени ещё никто никому не давал. Красный гигант с добрую планету отличался не столько размерами, сколько масштабами – сотворенные наноботами люди были вышиной с двухэтажный дом.  
\- Смег и ещё раз два раза смег - выругался Арнольд.  
\- Наноботы всё исправят, нужно только задать им нужные параметры. Я уверена, что экипаж «Жука» справится сам, они уже сталкивались с этим.  
\- Когда?  
\- Когда наноботам было поручено вырастить Листеру руку…  
\- Третью?  
\- Нет, ту, которую он потерял.  
\- Потерял?  
\- Не волнуйся, с ним всё в порядке. Так вот, наноботы слегка перестарались и…  
\- Отрастили ему третью руку?  
\- Да что тебе далась эта третья рука? – разозлилась Компьютер. – Нет, они нарастили ему тело победителя конкурса бодибилдинга.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть… - мечтательно вздохнул Арнольд.  
\- Уже всё исправлено, так что не грозит.  
\- Слушай, - спросил Ас, когда они просидели в засаде под какой-то трубой полчаса. – Но Крисси нужно забрать отсюда раньше, чем «Жук» явится. Так что, нам самим придётся наставлять наноботов?  
\- А… Ну валяй.  
\- Ага… Ну а… объяснишь, как?  
Погоня за наноботами и дальнейшие «переговоры» с ними прошли без всяких проблем, но, прежде чем они взялись за работу, Холли заметила приближающегося к «Карлику» «Жука».  
\- Даю две подсказки, - хмыкнула Холли. – В ангаре «Карлика» стоит ещё один «Жук», а по палубе Эф ходит Кочански всё ещё пятидесяти метров росту.  
\- Предлагаешь завести её в «Жук»?  
Так они и сделали. Каким образом? Что стоит суперкомпьютеру, оснащённому сверхмощным (ну это конечно враки) межпространственным двигателем проделать маленькую червоточинку между палубой Эф и пятым ангаром? Труднее всего было заставить Крисси залезть в «Жук».  
\- Вон они – летят… - подала голос Холли, когда мимо них промчался стремительно увеличивающийся в размерах второй «Жук». Асмобиль в это время не менее стремительно заполнял ангарчик «Жука». На самом деле это наноботы уменьшали «Карлик» и всё его содержимое, исключая Асмобиль в «Жуке» местном и «Жука», только что влетевшего в корабль.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не застряли? – задал единственно уместный вопрос Риммер, когда скрипение и треск прекратились.  
\- Боюсь, застряли, - ответила Холли, оценивая их положение. Асмобиль прочно застрял в утробе «Жука», уменьшившегося как раз настолько, чтобы чуть-чуть не раздавить его.  
\- Я вылезу, посмотрю, что можно сделать, - вызвался Ас.  
\- Да уж будь любезен, - проворчала Холли.  
\- Риммер? – неверяще воззрилась Кристин Кочански на типа в золотистой пилотной куртке, вылезающего из кокпита неведомо как оказавшегося тут катера.  
\- Придётся улепётывать отсюда на «Жуке», - проворчал, не поздоровавшись, тот и побрёл в рубку.  
\- Мне ещё нужно поменяться с собой, - напомнил Арнольд Холли, когда они благополучно вылетели в другое измерение. Они уже проделывали этот трюк в самом начале его карьеры Аса – межпространственный двигатель Асмобиля плюс обычный «Жука».  
\- Знаешь, о чём мы не подумали? – с сомнением глядя на усыплённую, дабы не мешалась под ногами, Кочански, пробормотал Арнольд. – Как мы объясним, зачем забрали её?  
\- Зато я подумала. Она лишняя, вот и весь сказ, - откликнулась Холли.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду – объясним ей.  
В подготовках к операции подмены Риммера прошла пара дней – подойти к «Карлику» на «Жуке» в открытую они не могли – нужно было высвободить Асмобиль из ангара, в который он врос. На катере были так любимые Арнольдом установки невидимости и прочие шпионские штучки.  
Обстановка на «Карлике» отличалась маловразумительностью – вся бывшая команда «Жука» уже успела основательно вляпаться, и Арнольд даже не успел на суд, на котором воскресший Риммер выступил собственным же защитником, что не преминуло сказаться на приговоре… Будучи злым на собственного недоумка-двойника, желания уговаривать его у Аса не было…  
Он возник перед ним из ниоткуда и, произнеся заготовленную фразу "Я пришёл сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться", - сунул ему под ребро шокер. "Даже если бы захотел," – досказал он уже бессознательному телу.


	4. четыре Лишённый

_I had many hopes_   
_I had many dreams_   
_Now only the mopes_   
_There’s nothing else is left for me_   
_My heart now is burnt_   
_My soul’s on its knees_   
_It’s me, The Big Hurt_   
_And nothing else is left of me_   
_You are my last chance_   
_To make myself feel_   
_I’m your last instance_   
_But no one else is left with me_   
_Everydick_Destitute_

_У меня было много надежд_   
_У меня было много грез_   
_Теперь только хандра_   
_Больше ничего для меня не осталось_   
_Моё сердце теперь сгорело_   
_Моя душа стоит на коленях_   
_Это я, Большая Обида_   
_И больше ничего от меня не осталось_   
_Ты мой последний шанс_   
_Заставить себя чувствовать_   
_Я твоя последняя инстанция_   
_Но больше никого со мной не осталось_   
_Эвридик_Лишённый_

Всё шло по плану. Избавившись от старого Аса, Зорг мог легко справиться с новым. Нужно было лишь покинуть Штаб, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Он уже заготовил подарочек для Холли. Идея перепрограммировать её родилась, когда эта бешеная стерва долбанула его электрическим разрядом. Но даже если новый Ас был полным идиотом, и ему удастся надуть того, чтобы он собственными руками перепрограммировал свой компьютер… оставался ещё Смит. И вот это-то обстоятельство было самым тяжелым. Закари слишком хорошо понимал своего двойника, но отказывался от философии выживания любой ценой, которой, по его словам, тоже когда-то придерживался. И, несмотря на то, что ему было не менее противно их нынешнее положение, выходить из него путём, как он выражался, «нечестным» он не собирался.  
Жан-Баптист понимал, что пока Смит не на его стороне, он и сам не сможет ничего сделать. Правда, у него уже появились кое-какие задумки на этот счёт.  
Итак, дальнейший план состоял из двух пунктов. Первым шёл Закари. Последнее время он всегда шёл у него на первом месте. Зорг не мог не признавать полезность Смита. Тот был доктором его тела. Он даже признавался себе, что, возможно, не только тела…  
Пока новый Ас проходил обучение, они безвылазно сидели в Штабном лагере. Хорошо, что благодаря своему притворству Зорг ухитрился получить у королевы разрешение на свободное передвижение в его пределах, а то жизнь была бы совсем отвратительной. Жан ходил среди членов Сопротивления и улыбался им, а они в большинстве случаев принимали его за Закари. Вряд ли, впрочем, им грозила полная амнистия – слишком велика была паранойя королевской семьи. Немудрено – ведь Смитозорги, как называл их прошлый Ас, были одними из самых главных их соперников за власть. Впрочем, очень часто они служили всего лишь подручными главного соперника – кузена короля. Королевский род, к которому сам Зорг тоже принадлежал где-то с боку припёку (сам он до сих пор не мог выяснить это, но решил, что точно имеет какое-то отношение к королю), насчитывал с дюжину крупных деятелей и чуть побольше мелких сошек, годящихся для чёрной работы, как тот же Ас. Вся история Королевства состояла из войн между двумя противостоящими группами, причём от измерения к измерению их состав произвольно менялся. Но Смитозорги практически всегда оставались на теневой стороне. Иногда потому, что иначе бы не выжили, иногда из-за жажды власти, которой могли добиться… Жан подозревал, что в своей прошлой жизни уже сталкивался с кое-какими родственничками… Например, Лора… Было в ней что-то определённо знакомое.  
Однажды в Штаб прибыла одна из параллельных двойников принцессы, и это чувство дежавю усилилось.  
\- Опять этот чёртов грибок, - когда Зорг подошёл к ним, Лора усиленно отскабливала что-то с куртки своего двойника, Дэйзи. Иногда двойники не всегда похожи в точности. Внешность, как и характер, могла варьироваться. Это был тот случай, хотя общее впечатление оставалось тем же. Кристин Кочански, которая со своего первого дня здесь как будто приросла к Лоре, присоединилась к странному ритуалу, напоминавшему ловлю блох у обезьян.  
\- На вашем месте я бы пропускал в Штаб только после дезинфекции и карантина. Вы, маги, слишком пренебрегаете элементарными правилами безопасности, - высказал он, стараясь сразу показать, кто он такой – в данный момент ему не было надобности изображать из себя Смита. – Когда-нибудь мы все вымрем от какого-нибудь параллельного двойника гриппа.  
\- Промежуток убивает все микробы. Вообще он убивает всё, что не обладает разумом, - парировала Лора.  
\- Тогда откуда этот грибок? – не остался в долгу Зорг.  
\- Наверное, с этой планеты, просто очень быстро нарос.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, вы правы. Иначе я вас предупреждал.  
\- А может, это разумный грибок, - пробормотала вторая принцесса задумчиво.  
\- Ты думаешь, это Купа? – понизила голос Лора, но Зорг прекрасно её слышал. Так они могли говорить только о своём враге, а значит, возможном союзнике Зорга. Что было любопытно. Он незаметно снял с куртки пришлой принцессы оставшийся там кусочек и понёс его в их с Закари палатку, которая была также и лабораторией. Смит неплохо устроился и в Сопротивлении – он был вполне задействован здесь как доктор и учёный. А вот Жану было здесь неуютно.  
\- Проанализируй это для меня, - попросил он Смита, когда тот вернулся под вечер.  
\- Что это?  
\- Да так, нашёл, местный грибок. Возможно, представляет какую-то ценность… Ты же знаешь, я люблю всякие сомнительные проекты… И мне тоже хочется заняться чем-нибудь. Мои способности менеджера и нюх на прибыль могли бы принести пользу и здесь.  
Не стоит и упоминать, что Зорг ни секунды не верил в подобное. Но обмануть Закари было легко – ведь тот был рад обманываться. Он с такой безумной заботой поощрял каждое проявление того, что Зорг идёт по его пути, что не замечал и отъявленной фальши.  
\- Ладно, я проверю, - радостно кивнул Закари, запихнув гриб, который уже увеличился в размерах, в чашку Петри.  
Жан лёг спать, оставив Смита наедине с грибом. Его ошибкой было то, что он сам пренебрёг элементарными правилами безопасности и не помыл после гриба руки…  
Ночью ему снился длинный и удивительно чёткий сон. В нём он был правителем страны, узурпировавшим трон законного короля. Чтобы свергнуть короля, он превратил его в гриб. И гриб заполонил всю страну, вернее весь город, потому что страна состояла из одного мегаполиса, вся остальная поверхность планеты была пустынной. Но он знал, что в параллельном мире есть все ресурсы. Он хотел захватить тот мир. И ему всё время мешался этот проклятый гриб. Во сне Жан отчаянно пытался отмыть руки, но гриб всё время отрастал заново, стоило оставить чуть-чуть под ногтями. Несмотря на все его усилия, гриб вскорости заполз ему на грудь, а после этого и на спину – он весь был покрыт противной склизкой корочкой. И чем он яростнее срывал её, тем сильнее обрастал ею.  
Зорг проснулся в холодном поту. И понял, что сон был не совсем сном – всё его тело было покрыто противной склизкой корочкой!  
Смит и Ас, который жил в смежной с ними палатке, были разбужены истошными криками.  
Ас, брезгливо скривившись, побежал за помощью, а Закари принялся срывать с Зорга отвратительную биомассу голыми руками.  
\- Я не успел провести полный анализ, - приговаривал он, чтобы успокоить Жана, - но грибок хоть и растёт на удивление быстро, никакого вреда причинить не может – он не токсичен, не может существовать внутри организма, и никаких особенностей я в нём вообще не увидел, извини.  
Испуг проходил с прикосновениями рук доктора. Вскорости кошмар побледнел, оставив лишь лёгкий зуд в основании шеи.  
\- У тебя покраснение, - попробовал прикоснуться как раз к тому месту Смит. Жан-Баптист отпрыгнул в испуге, сам не понимая почему.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - выставил он руки вперёд. – Это не от этого.  
\- Нужно проверить систему, если грибок попал в неё, я не знаю, какие последствия это может…  
\- Нет! – перебил его Зорг в панике, но потом взял себя в руки. – Зак, не надо. Со мной всё в порядке, не беспокойся. Просто натёр.  
Он успокаивающе взял руки Смита и ободряюще ему улыбнулся.  
\- Если ты говоришь, что грибок безобидный, то и нечего поднимать вокруг этого шум. Я не хочу, - он приблизил губы к уху Закари, - чтобы все решили, что я истеричный параноик. Нам не стоило отпускать Аса – он перебудит весь лагерь.  
\- Ладно, - растаял от горячего дыхания Жана доктор. – Если ты хорошо себя чувствуешь…  
\- Это был всего лишь ночной кошмар, вызванный нарастанием на мне этого грибка, но обычной дезинфекции будет достаточно. Я не хочу, чтобы меня выставили перед всем Штабом. Мы сами справимся.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Закари. – Я понимаю.  
Зорг вдруг почувствовал, что сгорает, и источник жара находится в основании шеи. Смит прав, - подумал он – это воспаление.  
В дверях… вернее у полога, заменявшего палатке дверь, кто-то громко кашлянул в кулак. Закари немедленно спрыгнул с койки Зорга, неловко чувствуя себя в неглиже в присутствии чужих – Ас привёл охранника, а сам, всё так же брезгливо морща нос, выглядывал из-за его плеча.  
\- Курт, у нас всё в порядке, ложная тревога, мы сами справимся, - заверил охранника Закари.  
Курт посмотрел с презрением на слывшего перестраховщиком и изрядным занудой нового Аса и побрёл по своим делам.  
\- Вы можете гарантировать мне, что я не проснусь среди ночи в таком же, как он только что, виде? – подозрительно принюхиваясь (впрочем, его раздувающиеся ноздри всегда вызывали такое ощущение), осторожно вошёл в палатку Риммер. Для того, чтобы пройти в свою, ему приходилось проходить через их «комнату».  
\- Даже если да, ничего страшного с тобой не случится – видишь, я жив и здоров, - развёл руками Зорг.  
\- Ты орал, как будто тебя съедали заживо, - не поверил Арнольд.  
\- Мне приснился кошмар. Это большее, что тебе грозит.  
\- Ладно, но я требую дезинфекции палатки.  
\- Хорошо, утром будет тебе дезинфекция, обещаю, - проворчал Смит и демонстративно лёг в свою кровать, показывая, что до утра ничего делать не собирается.  
Недовольный Ас фыркнул и гордо удалился в свои покои.  
\- Ты правда в порядке? – спросил шёпотом Закари, когда Риммер застегнул свой полог.  
\- Да, - неуверенно подтвердил Зорг и почти сразу заснул.  
Теперь ему снилось, что он – гриб. Он был в тысячах мест сразу, он опутывал собой весь город… Но он всё ещё был тем самым узурпатором. Только теперь поменялся с королём видом существования. Его самого низвели до грибка. Должно быть кармические дела, - вздохнул он во сне… И обнаружил, что у него есть лёгкие. И прочие органы, грибу не полагающиеся.  
«Я вернулся!» - воскликнул он, просыпаясь.  
«Кто – я?» - спросил Зорг. «’Я’ бывают разные», - подумал он многозначительно.  
«Где я?» - недопонял бывший узурпатор.  
«Ты – гриб, и очевидно ты каким-то образом вошёл со мной в контакт», - скорее для себя, чем для своего визави объяснил Жан-Баптист.  
«Ты человек. У тебя есть ноги. И руки. Ты можешь то, чего не могу я».  
«А у тебя есть знания, необходимые мне».  
«Вот и договорились?»  
«Вот и договорились».  
Счастливый, Зорг заснул снова.  
Следующий день, прошедший за дезинфекцией под неусыпным оком Аса, был потрачен абсолютно впустую. Да, им удалось извести грибок в палатке, но поселившийся в нейронном агрегате Зорга Купа, так звали узурпатора, только разросся. Впрочем, так как внутри человеческого организма он действительно существовать не мог, разрастись ему было в общем-то некуда, но агрегат не только предоставлял ему убежище, но и давал возможность общения с его хозяином. А впоследствии, как показала практика, и контроля над ним.  
Зорг знал, зачем параллельные двойники ходят на промежуток вдвоём, а иногда и целыми группами. Он знал, почему ему там было так плохо. С непривычки и непонимания, что с тобой происходит, всегда так. Но если ты знаешь, как себя вести, тебе ничего не грозит, наоборот – ты имеешь такую возможность, как «слияние». С тех самых пор, как он узнал об этом, ему хотелось проделать это с Закари. И он не сомневался, что тот хотел того же. Только по другим причинам. По своим, сентиментальным, причинам.  
Через пару дней, дождавшись, когда чересчур подозрительный Ас угомонится, Жан катнул пробный шар в сторону доктора своего тела.  
\- Знаешь, что было бы замечательно? – мечтательно потянулся он. – Если бы мы могли сливаться. Я так завидую им всем… Скажи, разве не замечательно бы было? Ты и я… Вместе. По-настоящему вместе.  
\- Но мы не умеем сливаться, к тому же нас не пустят на Промежуток.  
\- Мы сможем. По крайней мере, попытаемся. И мы туда прокрадёмся. Сбежим ото всех. Это было бы очень романтично, - произнеся это слово – романтично – Зорг жадно пронаблюдал немедленную реакцию Смита. Теперь тот полностью в его руках. Даже если до этого доктор не доверял ему, все подозрения спали. Влюблёнными очень легко манипулировать.  
Когда им удалось выбраться на Промежуток, – а вся операция состояла в том, чтобы раздобыть перемещающий ключ и подождать, пока рядом с порталом (несмотря на то, что портал был постоянным, выйти из него на планету-Промежуток представлялось возможным, только имея ключ) никого не окажется – у Зорга уже тряслись коленки от страха, ведь помимо того, чтобы суметь слиться, ему предстояло самому не поддаться Закари. Только уверенно доминируя над ним, он мог остаться самим собой. И в дальнейшем совершить побег. Он боялся стать таким же, как Смит – таким до отвращения глупым и слабым. Он, конечно, считал, что сильнее его, но был далеко не дурак и мог реально посмотреть на вещи, – подчас слабость могла обернуться силой. Также как и наоборот. Смотря как на них посмотреть.  
«Ты боишься, что он задавит тебя?» - промелькнула в голове мысль Купы.  
«У меня нет преимуществ перед ним», - смягчил позорную для него мысль Зорг.  
«У тебя есть я. Дай мне завладеть твоим разумом, и я обещаю раздавить доктора».  
«Откуда я знаю, что ты вернёшь мне его потом, мой разум? Но на объединение я согласен».  
«Я бы и один справился, ну да ладно, валяй».  
Воздух был всё таким же затхлым и желтым, он колыхался над поверхностью голых камней и песка. Его начало мутить, но теперь, понимая, что с ним происходит, его это мало беспокоило. Гораздо больше его беспокоил тот факт, что Купа слился с ним, как только они вошли сюда.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Закари, пытаясь разглядеть на его лице признаки тошноты.  
\- Да, слегка мутит, но это пройдёт. Ведь ты со мной.  
\- Ты говорил, что знаешь, что делать, - слегка смутившись, доктор дотронулся до его лица.  
\- Да, кажется, - проговорил Жан и неожиданно понял, что не только знает, но и уже испытал. Только что. Он уже не был просто Жаном-Баптистом Эммануилом Зоргом, бывшим магнатом ныне пленником, теперь он был ещё и Купой, свергнутым узурпатором, страстно желавшим вернуться домой и довершить начатое. Он уже знал, что дерзкая девчонка, которую он считал единственной, кто мог справиться с кристаллом, была в Штабе, что Штаб этот был штабом Сопротивления, что означало, что он был далеко не единственным, кто намеревался слить миры, и у некоторых это успешно получалось. Жгучее желание вернуться домой сменилось желанием стереть Сопротивление с лица Вселенной. Уничтожить всех представителей ненавистного ему рода, вычислив их нахождение по той базе данных, которая есть в Штабе… Оставив, впрочем, кое-кого, так сказать, на развод. Чтобы королевский род стал истинно его родом… Поймать одну из принцесс, неважно которую, и сделать её своей наложницей, чтобы она родила ему наследника… И потом…  
Его размышления прервал неожиданный поцелуй. Купозорг с отвращением отпрянул. Но через секунду спохватился – Закари Смит был им нужен. И нужен на их стороне. Он подался вперед и тщательно завладел сначала губами Смита, потом бедрами, потом самыми кончиками его мыслей, которые сами подались ему навстречу… Закари чуть не испортил всё, когда запаниковал, почувствовав, что в Зорге прячется кто-то ещё, но Купа пресёк все попытки к отступлению несколькими чёткими ударами по самым больным местам, которые Смит, как полный идиот, выставил навстречу Жану-Баптисту.  
«Глупый, глупый Зак», - успел подумать с горечью Зорг, понимая, что не слишком далеко ушёл от него по наивности, прежде чем Купа, оставив у себя всю информацию, которая имелась в разумах двух параллельных двойников, отбросил, как балласт, все их чувства и эмоции. Мир поблек.

Бесчисленные комбинации планов Купы плавали у Зорга перед глазами день и ночь, но он даже по поводу самых идиотских из них не мог ничего испытывать. Они успешно угнали Асмобиль, пользуясь наивностью нового Аса и вирусом Жана. Они подчинили себе Холли – бортовой компьютер Асмобиля. Купа купался в возможностях, представших перед ним. То он хотел стать эдаким анти-Асом, круша всех королевских ублюдков без разбора, то выстраивал планы триумфального возвращения домой, то мечтал о собственной королевской династии. Большинство планов даже с позиции Зорга были сплошным наивняком, но база данных Холли и на него в своё время наводила определённые мысли, справиться с которыми ему помог только десятилетиями вырабатывавшийся цинизм. И острое чувство самосохранения. Не для того ему была предоставлена вторая жизнь, чтобы он рисковал ею. Вторая жизнь, которую ему подарили Арнольд и Закари… Он подумал о них и вдруг понял, что что-то чувствует. Он как будто вынырнул из-под воды, где все чувства и ощущения были приглушены. Он вынырнул и чётко услышал голос Смита, который раньше казался ему таким далёким и несущественным.  
\- …Знал, что на тебя подействовала смерть Арни. Но, чтобы ты не задумал, ты знаешь, что это неосуществимо.  
Было очевидно, что действие Купы на Смита прошло. Зорг очнулся несколько позже из-за близости к грибку.  
\- Эта зараза, - сказал он, поморщившись.  
\- Ты имеешь право злиться на него, он покинул нас, даже не попрощавшись, но он не знал, что умрёт.  
\- Что? Кто? – голова Зорга была внутри как будто затянута проклятым грибком, об который он всё время спотыкался. Скоро Купа поймёт, что контроль перестал действовать, и вернётся на Промежуток, чтобы вернуть его, и Жан не ощущал в себе сил противостоять этому.  
\- Арни, ты ведь говоришь про него?  
\- Чёртова задница слинял к мамочке, - злобно выдохнул он, пытаясь зацепиться за эту мысль. – Он поменялся местами со своим живым двойником. Собака и не собирался умирать. Это я его надоумил. Чтобы убрать его с дороги.  
Закари молчал, обдумывая услышанное, а может, просто молча презирал его, Зорга. Тишина скрутила Жана-Баптиста, и он понял, что это не только тишина – они уже были на Промежутке.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я сожалею! – быстро выдохнул он и потерял сознание. 

На сей раз он решил закрыться, спрятаться в глубине своего мозга, вернее того, что от него осталось, потому что всё остальное, подчинявшееся агрегату, было уже не его. Он вспомнил то время, когда лежал в коме. Он не мог видеть, он не мог слышать, он мог думать только прямыми линиями, которые разрезали его существование вспышками разума.  
«Всё, что он ещё не нашёл, я спрячу здесь», - пронеслась одна мысль, направляясь в самую глубь колодца его сознания.  
«Хотя вряд ли что-то осталось», - эхом отразилось оттуда.

Когда действие слияния снова начало ослабевать, Жан-Баптист осторожно выглянул из своего убежища. Они были в каком-то провинциальном городе – по мнению Зорга, чересчур архаичном – дома были построены из дерева и кирпичей, улочки были кривыми, транспорт – дизельным. Какой отсталый мир, - подумал Жан.  
«Где Закари?» - спросил он Купу.  
«Я решил, что он больше не нужен», - отмахнулся тот, но за этой мыслью Жан разглядел Смита, связанного в Асмобиле, оставленном на Промежутке.  
«В смысле здесь и сейчас», - ухмыльнулся Зорг.  
«У меня нет времени возвращаться на Промежуток, чтобы затыкать тебе рот», - проворчал Купа.  
«Так какой план ты решил принять?»  
«В первую очередь мне нужно вернуть себе своё тело, потому что ты меня уже заколебал», - проворчал Купа, но его задние мысли, как Жан полагал, также как и его собственные, не были секретом (зато в отличие от Купы Зоргу нечего было скрывать) – здесь они не из-за этого.  
«Вот он», - не смог утаить мысль Купа.  
Молодой человек с орлиным профилем вышел из дома, перед которым они всё это время стояли. Зорг никогда не видел его, но мог поклясться, что знает.  
«Что ты задумал?»  
«Мне нужен камень. Мне без разницы, который».  
И вот они уже подошли к ничего не подозревающему молодому человеку и, не долго думая, вырубили его зарядом бластера. Купа сорвал с его шеи кристалл и быстро сжал другой – перемещающий ключ, который Зорг с Закари когда-то украли для того, чтобы пробраться на Промежуток, и так и не вернули. Они оказались на планете, где Купа оставил Асмобиль.  
И Зорг ещё успел понять, до того, как Купа снова завладел его сознанием, что Асмобиля, как и Смита, на Промежутке уже не было.

Он вспомнил себя в пещере. Сначала он решил, что их с Купой упрятали сюда члены Сопротивления, но вскоре понял, что никто их так и не поймал, что с Промежутка Купа выбрался сам, используя добытый кристалл. Как ему это удалось и сколько времени заняло, было плевать. Главное было в том, что он обнаружил, что сам может контролировать своё тело.  
«Ты здесь?» - осторожно спросил он.  
«Да, хотя теперь я и там», - откликнулся узурпатор, как Зоргу показалось, грустно.  
«В смысле?»  
Но вскоре сам понял, что к чему – это был мир Купы, и тот уже снова обрёл свою обычную форму. Споры, проросшие в его нейронном агрегате, остались там же, хотя и ослабили свою хватку. Впрочем, здесь, в пещере, ему некуда было бежать. Это был незнакомый мир, и нечего было и думать о том, чтобы пытаться предпринять что-либо. К тому же, несмотря на то, что у него появилось больше свободы, не было никакой гарантии, что она реальная, а не видимая. Он мог ходить по пещере, но мог ли он выйти из неё?  
«Что вы задумали?» - спросил он Купу-младшего. Возможно, достаточное количество информации поможет ему решить, что делать.  
«Мы разбили план на уровни. Сначала мы завоюем наши родные измерения, потом все остальные».  
«Планов громадьё», - присвистнул Зорг. «Надеюсь, приспешники забыты не будут?» - с намёком на себя высказал Жан-Баптист и понял, что ничуть не надеется на это.  
«Только добровольные», - с намёком ответил Купа.  
«Что мы тут делаем?»  
«Ждём».  
«Кого или чего?»  
«Принцессу».  
У Зорга начала складываться полная картина – пока Купа-старший завоёвывал своё родное измерение обратно, им предстояло открыть портал, который сольёт его с более удачливым параллельным миром. Для этого требовалось несколько элементов – сам портал, который, как оказалось, был в большой зале пещеры; ключ – кристалл, который Купа украл у молодого человека, которым был… да, только теперь он понял – Джозефом, парнем Лоры; и тот, кто может использовать ключ без риска быть расплющенным о стену пещеры – Зорг мог лицезреть там скелеты тех, кто попытался проделать это, не заботясь о своём происхождении. Ключ был – Зорг пошарил в кармане и вытащил кристалл на шнурке; замочная скважина тоже – в метеорите, который лежал тут, была отчётливая щербинка; недоставало только ключницы. Если любой ключ подходил к любой двери, а любая ключница могла воспользоваться любым ключом, по крайней мере, так утверждала база данных Сопротивления, не было нужды гоняться за принцессой Дэйзи. Достаточно любой из её параллельных двойников.  
Оставался другой вопрос – если Закари угнал Асмобиль, то как Купа собирался осуществлять дальнейшие уровни своего грандиозного плана? База данных была в компьютере Асмобиля, а без неё Купе не то что завоевать другие миры не удастся, но и просто попасть в них.  
А главное – что будет с ним, Зоргом? Вряд ли у него будут спрашивать, хочет ли он участвовать во всём этом, на него уже свалили роль того, кто должен заставить принцессу открыть портал, но что будет с ним, когда в нём отпадёт всякая необходимость? В своё время Жан-Баптист часто задавался этим же самым вопросом применительно к мистеру Тень. Что будет, когда у того отпадёт необходимость в нём, Жане-Баптисте Эммануиле Зорге? Раздавят ли его как клопа, или всё-таки от излишней щедрости отвалят обещанные полцарства? Так как намерения мистера Тени казались ему вообще маловразумительными (зачем уничтожать то, чем можно править?), ответ на подобный вопрос был ему недоступен. В данной же ситуации у него был один маленький шанс, что его оставят наместником в каком-нибудь захудалом мирке, но вопрос теперь состоял в том, что единственный вид, который ему при этом грозил, был данный, то есть под непосредственным контролем Купы-младшего. И всё здесь зависело от того, сколько относительной свободы он сможет себе отхлопотать своим поведением. Большинству тиранов и диктаторов всё равно, как правят их наместники, лишь бы дань исправно присылали.  
«Я буду добровольно помогать вам со всем старанием – это убедит вас оставить мне и жизнь и какой-никакой статус при дворе нового короля?» - обратился он с заискивающей речью к Купе-младшему.  
«Если только шута», - проворчал тот. Чувствовалось, что то, что, в отличие от самого Купы-старшего, он застрял в этом чужом теле, не придавало ему энтузиазма. Это также следовало учитывать, так как желание освободиться друг от друга становилось взаимным, и давало преимущество в борьбе за свободу, но много ли они значили поодиночке для Купы? В особенности Зорг?  
И тут в голову ему пришла совсем странная идея. Что, если Купа – один из Смитозоргов? Он не мог быть кузеном короля – у того были силы и способности управляться с порталом самому; но успешно узурпировать трон, пусть и ненадолго, удавалось немногим…  
«Ты ври, ври, да не завирайся», - угрюмо предостерёг его Купа-младший. Мысль о том, что они равны по происхождению, была тому ненавистна. Впрочем, это напоминало Зоргу о его собственных отношениях с Заком. Ведь больше всего нам ненавистны мы сами в неблаговидном для нас ракурсе. Больше всего ненависть в нас вызывает зеркало, раскрывающее наши тайные слабости. Больше всего мы ненавидим тех, кем могли бы стать.  
Из коридора вышли вооружённые существа, мало напоминающие людей. Единственный, кто выглядел почти как человек, стоял впереди с довольной ухмылкой.  
«Купа», - подумал Зорг и демонстративно отвернулся, показывая, что владеет собственным телом.  
Стена напротив зашевелилась…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Суррогат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198290) by [Zolturates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates)




End file.
